Corrupted Love
by Phoenix.Secrets
Summary: Kristen, Amaya, Kaylie and Rosette go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best of friends. Pranks, boys, and evil teachers get mixed into their lives as they go through their 5th year. Little did they know of what was happening in the outsi
1. Exploding Toilets

**A/N:** wow....my first story! I'm SOOOOO excited!! *fan girl shriek*

Okay, well, I guess I better go on with the disclaimers huh? Bummer.

This world and most of the characters do NOT belong to me (as much as I want them to). They belong to none other than J.K. "the Friggin Amazing" Rowling. She's my role model and hero, and hopefully she's inspired you too. I do however take credit for all the O.C.'s (original characters) that I've created to fill this story. And lastly, I have to give a HUUUGGGEE wet kiss on the cheek to my best friends Kathy Hoang, Linda Merkhai and Stefany Ruggiero. They are the inspiration for the main characters Kaylie, Rosette and Amaya (I'm Kristen!). They've helped me, they've argued and debated and we finally have something going here! LOVE YOU GUYS! 3

Okay...sooo...wow...first chapter...ENJOY ! =D

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Exploding Toilets**_

**Kaylie's POV**

"Did you see Trevor's face when that toilet exploded!?" Amaya gasped during breakfast, trying to catch her breath long enough to say the sentence.

"Hell yeah! And he came out of there and totally freaked on us while he was covered in only God knows what! I bet he'll smell for a week, tops." Kristen added with an evil glint in her bright brown eyes.

"Don't forget how he tried – and failed – to jinx you, Kristen." Rosette put in, throwing back her long brown hair as she laughed openly at the inside joke.

"Psh! He never had a chance against me! And he never will mind you," said Kristen, looking down the table and throwing a boy with blonde-almost-brown hair a dirty look.

"I, personally, thought that was the grossest prank yet. You two are evil geniuses," Kaylie pointed out, disgust clear on her face.

"Kaylie, Kaylie..." Amaya shook her head, "It's like you don't know us at all." She exchanged a look with Kristen, her evil glint matching her friend's.

The four best friends had known each other since muggle kinder garden. And ever since then, they've been the best of friends. Never once did their loyalty waver.

They were the most popular girls in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one – not even seventh years – messed with them. If they did either: Kristen and Kaylie would have a word with them … and fists … or Amaya would come up with a clever and cunning prank to bring them down. Funny thing was though … they were only in fifth year.

Amaya was klutzy, obsessive and hair brained and, at times, seemed as weak and vulnerable as Rosette (which was saying something). Boy, were people wrong. Amaya had the violent temper (and appetite) of an irritated grizzly bear, and people who had gone up against her had multiple scars to prove it. She was an excellent student, who hardly studied, yet to the awe – and annoyance – of her friends, managed to pass everything with flying colours. Although, she had arrived at Hogwarts like any other muggleborn, clueless and lost. But she had also arrived loveless. Never in her eleven years in the muggle world had she had a crush on anyone, despite her friends matching her up with random boys (which were extremely amusing to them and extremely annoying to her). When she had arrived at Hogwarts, though, one boy had caught her immediate attention. _William Peters. _And of course, the relentless flow of teasing from her friends began.

Rosette was the childish, bubbly, imaginative and energetic one. Her preppy-casual look combined with jeans always made her look just a little younger than what she really was. She had just about enough energy to replace the sun, but she wasn't the sporty type. She could make anyone smile without much effort. She too had arrived at Hogwarts muggleborn, clueless and vulnerable. Amaya felt it necessary to become Rosette's bodyguard and keep her safe. Rosette wasn't the most coordinated girl around. Actually, you could put her in a room with a flat floor and she would still find a way to trip over something. She was a magnet for embarrassing moments. But of course, she had her friends to pull through.

Kristen always had been the sportiest. Sure, both she and Amaya were on the Gryffindor quidditch team (Chasers), but growing up in the Muggle world, Amaya was never as sporty as Kristen. She was pureblood, but she knew her way around some Muggle sports, and was usually good at them. She got good grades, and was a star student in Potions and DADA. But she was the always first one of the four best friends to think of a clever and cunning plan for a prank. And that usually got them into enormous amounts of trouble. Though, she was still seen as a top student, the trouble being only a little blemish on the face of the latter. Coming into the school, she knew a lot already, so she felt it her duty to teach her friends all she possibly could about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Though, what she didn't see coming was boys. She didn't seem to have noticed her affection for one boy grow. And that boy happened to be James Potter. The thing was, he liked her too. They had finally hooked up last year after a quidditch match, Kristen lying in the hospital wing. Kaylie remembered that time and almost laughed at the memory of Kristen's face when the other three girls walked in to find James and her alone. Kristen never liked when they brought it up, and for fear of their own lives, the other girls never brought it up. Now though, the sight of both of them together was enough to make anyone throw up or fear for their lives. Kristen had dark chestnut brown hair that curled a little past her shoulders. Her ideal clothing? Jeans and a hoody.

Kaylie thought of herself as girlie and preppy; always following the rules when necessary – even in muggle magazines. She never, ever, thought of herself as the most beautiful girl in fifth year, but that she was. Her long, black, straight hair fell to almost her waist and always had some sort of trinket or something sparkly in it. She wasn't the brightest student but she received enormous help from Amaya. Kaylie was a very outspoken person. She loved big crowds and could have one rousing in no time at all. But she had her eye on someone special. Seth Johnson was a fifth year Gryffindor, just like Kaylie. To her, he had dreamy blue eyes she could almost swim in and perfectly poised curly, sandy-brown hair. To the rest of the school he was quiet and kept to himself. He had a couple of best friends that he hung around with, but mostly kept to his books. Something about that air of innocence and intelligence kept Kaylie's attention. Of course though, she thought he didn't like her. What frustrated Kaylie most of all about boys was that none of them were like _him._ But the never ending flow of boys lining up to ask her out came sometime during the last year when they all matured. She loved the attention but she wanted _the boy._

Just then, James Potter swooped down, kissed Kristen on the head and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her waist and using the other to scramble food onto his plate.

"'Morning girls," William Peters appeared beside his best friend and took the seat on his left.

"Hey Will... James." Kaylie ended tentivley as James stuffed scrambled eggs into his mouth. All he could manage was a slight nod in her direction before he ate some more.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "You could be a little more polite you know? Like maybe a "good morning" or even a "hello". It's not that hard really."

"Don't you know well enough now that I don't need to express myself anymore? You already know everything anyway!" James defended himself and tickled Kristen when she rolled her eyes at him again. She shrieked a bit and wriggled around in surprised before she pulled his hands away, giving him a disappointed glare.

"Okay, enough. I'm honestly going to lose my breakfast before I've even digested it!" Amaya complained. Kristen just made a face her way, while James went back to eating and talking with Will.

Kristen leaned in to whisper in Rosette's ear, "She's just jealous that she's not with _William_!" Rosette burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles and Kristen gave a little smirk Amaya's way. Amaya glared at the two of them and stabbed at her breakfast with her fork. Kaylie laughed a bit, and went back to her breakfast peacefully. She then glanced around and noticed that the Great Hall was half-empty.

"What time is it?!" Kaylie checked her watch, "Oh my gosh! Its five minutes 'til bell! Let's go!"

"Ugh fine." Amaya got up to go with her. Everyone else got up to go too, but of course, Rosette dropped most of the contents of her bag.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Rosette bent down to pick up her fallen textbooks and quills. Kaylie felt bad for her and squatted to help. Everyone else shrugged and left for their first class.

"You're such a klutz, chick!" Kaylie mocked, picking up one of Rosette's special blue quills she only uses for "extremely important documents" (Kaylie never had seen her use one yet). "It's a good thing you have amazing friends who catch your fall."

"You're telling me…" Finally, after a pause, Rosette caught on and said, "Hey! I'm not _that_ klutzy, come on!"

"Uh, yes you _are_ that klutzy. But it's still cute. I know of one boy who gets his perks out of picking you up off the ground – mind you, it's not the most fun job in the world."

Rosette ignored the jab and went straight for the "boy" accusations, "He does _NOT_ like me, okay!?" Kaylie watched as her face grew red as she blushed. "He's a very good friend – and don't you go on about us hanging out by the lake all the time!"

Rosette had seen Kaylie open her mouth to retort. Now, she closed her mouth, but opened it again.

"But you guys would be _so_ adorable together!" Kaylie winked. "The princess and her prince…who always helps her onto her not-so-graceful feet."

"Why do I even bother with you guys?" she shook her head sadly. Finally, there were only a few parchments left around. "Kaylie, I love you, but I'm not going to make you late for class okay? Go."

"Fine, see you in class." Kaylie got up and waved goodbye. Oh how naïve her friends could be about boys. SO naïve. Kaylie walked up the isle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables and was just about to cross into the Entrance Hall when she heard a great crash and lots of clattering from behind her. She turned to find everyone in the school turned to look at Rosette who was red in the face, on the floor, the contents of her bag strewn all around her. Soon, the laughter began, and became louder and louder. Kaylie herself couldn't suppress a smile as she went back down the isle to help Rosette up.

But someone had gotten there before her. _Of course, _she thought, _its Albus Potter to the rescue again. That boy really has a thing for her. I've got to do something about it. But later perhaps._

For now, Kaylie contented herself with watching Rosette blush an even deeper red as Albus held out his hand for her and helped her get all her things in her bag. By that time, Riku, Seth and Rose, Albus' best friends had joined them two. They walked out to the Entrance hall together, while Kaylie watched, and set out after them. _Kaylie you're such a coward!_ She thought to herself. _You couldn't even bring yourself to walk with them to class because of _him.

It's true. Kaylie watched as in front of her Seth Jonhson and Rose Weasley took hands and walked down the corridor together. Jealousy flared up in Kaylie like a lion preparing to catch its next meal. _Stop it! She's a friend, a roommate! You cannot let this get to you or else you could totally ruin it for them. You _know_ Rose's guilty conscience AND yours too. Don't. Let. It. Get. To. You.  
_

She kept telling that to herself, firmly and strongly. She couldn't let herself show her feelings, and good thing she and her friends were amazing actresses. If Rose found out, she'd probably consult Kaylie and she didn't like the idea of that at all. Kaylie remained a good friend, putting on a good show in front of both of them and taking her mask off when it was just her and her girls. How she loved them. They were like her own personal super glue – ready to stick her broken pieces back together. Sometimes, they did get lost in a drawer somewhere, but they always found their way back. And thank goodness they were tough enough to handle all the ranting she did.

Kaylie let her eyes linger on the back of Seth's head for a moment (loving the rich blonde colour of his long hair) and walked a bit faster so she could pass them and head into the classroom before them. But of course, luck wasn't on her side.

"Kaylie! Hey!" Seth called over to her.

_Time to shine, you can do it._ Kaylie fixed a bright, friendly smile on her face and turned to the two of them. "Hey! Seth, Rose." She nodded warmly to them.

"You a little late too?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I stayed back to help Rosette, but Albus got there first." A fake smile played across her face. _The actress in me shines! _Kaylie thought.

Seth chuckled, "What are we going to do with him, seriously?"

"I know my cousin better than anyone, yes even you Seth," - she smiled up at him, making Kaylie's smile almost falter and her wanting to gag – "and he's _so_ in love, yet, _so_ in denial."

"Yup. You got that right." Kaylie tried to sound casual. Glancing around, she finally saw the door to the Transfiguration classroom. Walking in, she quickly sped away, muttering a small goodbye, and sat in the desk her friends had reserved for her.

"Where have you _been?_" Rosette asked. "You left before me!"

"And why in the world were you with Rose and Seth?" Kristen asked bewildered, an exasperated look on her face.

"Uh…" Kaylie fought to find words through her sorrow, "They saw me in the corridor…and me being the idiot I am – "

"The _very_ big idiot you are, oh yes." Amaya added in.

Kaylie rolled her eyes and ignored her, "talked to them."

Her best friends sighed. They all felt bad for Kaylie and right now all she wanted to do was curl up in her four-poster bed and talk to them alone. But with the great timing that she has, Kaylie's transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, walked in and ordered the class to fall silent. _Love is a bitch, _she thought.

With a sigh, Kaylie pulled her books out of her bag and tried to forget the nagging desire to throw a rolled up ball of parchment at Seth's head all through class.

* * *

**Rosette's POV**

The laughter was still ringing in Rosette's ears as Albus led her down the hallway, always keeping an arm around her. She clutched her bag close to her chest, afraid she might loose it again. Albus chuckled lightly again as they rounded another corner, passing by Kaylie, Seth and Rose. Rosette rolled her eyes.

"You get such a kick out of this, don't you? That's why you always help me!" She gave him a suspicious glare Kristen would have been proud of.

He smiled down at her, choosing not to comment. He'd gotten so tall over the past year! Rosette had always liked being taller than him for a while, and always rubbing it in. But of course, he had grown – and now bugging her about it.

"You know, sometimes this job is hard work! Your friends aren't much help are they?" He looked down again, dazzling her with the vibrancy of his green eyes. _Wait! Dazzling?! No way! No. Rosette, don't you dare think those things!_

But the fact remained (no matter how many times she told her inner voice) that Rosette liked Albus. She had admitted to it once, inside her mind, and regretted it ever since. She thought about him all the time; his amazing black hair that stuck up in every direction, just like his father' and brother's, his beautiful green eyes, brighter than any leaf in the Forbidden Forest and the general way he did everything. Albus was what she needed to get through her day – especially when she fell. He was able to get past the embarrassment, and help her up every time she tripped.

_Albus._ She savored his name for a moment before being brought back to reality. Albus pulled his arm away from her waist as they rounded the last corner before the Transfiguration classroom. _Blasted Transfiguration, _she thought angrily.

"See you after class!" He called as he went to sit next to Riku, his best friend, on the other side of the classroom.

The place where Albus' arm had been around her waist still tingled as though his arm was still there. Rosette hurried to her seat, preparing for the endless flow of questions to come. She was surprised to find that Kaylie wasn't there. Although, the suspicious faces looking down at her were predictable.

"So did he help you up again?"

"We heard from a Ravenclaw coming to class."

"What happened?!"

"You're such a klutz, honestly!"

"Come on! Tell us about Albus!"

Rosette only half heard the voices whisper-shouting all of this at her. She did catch who was saying what though. Of course, Kristen demanded to know about Albus. She was always bugging her about him, even when the others didn't. Kristen, though, could see right through her, and found out her secret. (_DAMN IT!_) Amaya of course, wanted to annoy Rosette about her klutziness. Typical best friends.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow the heck down!" Rosette tried to stem the flow of persistent questions coming at her.

"Then answer our questions! Gawd!" Kristen whisper-shouted, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay! Well, yes, I was with Albus," she added a little eye roll herself, although a little blush did creep up to her cheeks, "and no nothing happened." Kristen's mouth had had the question formed on her open mouth, but closed it grudgingly when Rosette had answered it.

"You guys seriously gotta hurry this up! Ugh!" Kristen complained.

"Whatever. And yes, I fell, thank you very much." Rosette rolled her eyes _again_, this time at Amaya.

"More like you fell _again!_ Do we need to bring you to the hospital wing or something? This could be an inner-ear balance thing, you know."

"An inner-ear balance – what?" Rosette asked feeling extremely confused. That was typical Amaya and her smart-assiness.

"Oh never mind," Amaya dismissed the subject shaking her head sadly in Rosette's direction as to show her disappointment in her stupidity.

Rosette just threw her a mocking look and added another eye roll. She gave herself a little breathing time by piling her books and parchment onto her desk. When she finished with this task, she didn't feel like being interrogated by Kristen and Amaya again, so she laid her head in her arms as a pillow on her desk. She sneaked a look over at Albus. He was laughing at one of Riku's jokes.

Rosette longed to be with him, but couldn't. How unfair it was, but that was life. _Love is a bitch,_ she thought, closing her eyes and sighing, _This is going to be a very long day…_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:**_ AHHHHHH!! te he! nothing to saayy....soo umm... review! and comment! or whatever! Please just tell me if you liked it!

xoxo.


	2. Professor Lestrange

A/N:

Heeeeey peoples!  
Man, I wrote half of this in one day! :\ I'm so proud! =D Sooo, I hope you like it, and sorry for any delays! It's my longest chapter ever so far! 3002 words! Woot! =D  
You'll go out in 3

_**Corrupted Love – Chapter 2 – Professor Lestrange**_

**Kristen's POV**

Kristen thoroughly despised James Sirius Potter. And yet, he was irresistible to her. He was a total jerk, yet so sweet and kind. He was a complete pervert, yet knew just what to say.  
This was Kristen's problem. She'd fallen for him, and there was nothing she could do about it. She still remembered that day, almost a year ago, that they had shared their first kiss.

_Kristen opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't feel her right arm, so she turned her head in its general direction. As she turned, she noticed she was lying down, a pillow under her head and the slightly itchy feeling of the hospital wing bed sheets (how she knew those well). Using her left arm for support (thankful that at least _that_ was working), she pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her sore eyes. Why was she in the hospital wing? _

_Looking around, she took in the sights around her; the hospital wing beds, the many windows, letting light into the wing and, her side table, laden with sweets and flowers probably from her friends. But there was one occupant, the only one in the deserted wing, sitting in a chair next to Kristen's bed, mouth lolling open, black hair disheveled and breathing deeply, obviously asleep._

_Kristen smiled to herself at the sight. Who knew how James had gotten into the hospital wing and how he'd managed to stay? Did it really matter? It didn't to her. What mattered was that he was there, flesh and blood and not in her dreams. Kristen tried to pat down his messed up hair with no success, and gave up. She grabbed a sheet off her bed to drape over him. She threw it over him, one-handedly, but missed, spectacularly._

_It landed on top of his head, covering him._

_Kristen uttered a few choosy swear words before grabbing the sheet and pulling it back. Accidentally though, she had caught a piece of his hair, pulling it along. James jerked awake saying quite loudly, "No, no! The lepricons need that unicorn to create beezors!"_

_She laughed to herself quietly while James rubbed his eyes and noticed where he was. Suddenly, he went stiff and serious, completely unlike him. _What the hell…?_ Kristen thought as James, in one swift movement, grabbed her hands and stared wildly into her eyes. They were locked there, totally unaware of anything around them (not that there was anything to notice anyway). Kristen, a little confused and completely dazed by his sudden alarm and closeness, was very taken aback at this point. Why the heck was she in here?_

_"You know, those lepricons don't like unicorns. I read about it somewhere…or maybe Amaya told me… Either way, I don't think they're a good mix," she said, trying to ease the tension._

_"Those were some really scary lepricons! And that unicorn was going to be eaten anyway, so why not? But anyway, how's your arm? And leg? And…whatever else you might've broken…" James asked, trailing off._

_"I broke my bones? When? How?" Kristen asked, surprised. She hadn't noticed until now, but there were slightly numb sensations all throughout her body. She felt it in her ankle, stomach, arm and leg, "What happened?!"_

_"Oh…umm... you don't remember? Well, it was funny actually," James smirked, but it faded quickly, "you were playing quidditch – you know, the second last game of the season." He paused for her to nod slightly as this stirred her memory, "That one girl, Chang is her last name or whatever, and you were flying like crazy. No wonder she doesn't like you. And who knew she was that good, either? You got the quaffle from her and you guys raced towards the goals, pushing and stuff. And…oh this part is a blurr for everyone, but like, somehow, you fell off your broom…and well…Professor McGonagall caught you with a spell before any…intensive damage was done. I got special permission to stay here with you," he finished off, looking into her eyes, searching to see if she was okay. Kristen wasn't used to this kind of James…Maybe he had a soft side?_

_They sat there for a long second, just staring into each other's eyes, Kristen's face slowly growing pink. James suddenly looked down, like he was ashamed to admit something._

"_I…I…damn it…look, Kristen. When you were on the ground, and just…laying there…" Kristen saw that that memory caused him pain, for he scrunched up his face and closed his eyes at the thought. Kristen's heart was fluttering madly. What was he talking about? "I was…soooooo terrified…so, so, so, soooo terrified. What if I had lost you? Seeing you in the mud, broken like that…and having to carry you in on that stretcher…I think that's one of the only times I've come close to crying…I'm serious."_

_Here, Kristen smiled, and chuckled. James rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."_

_Kristen's brain was fried. Not noticing that they were still holding hands – how natural that felt – she looked down embarrassed. _

"_Potter…" Kristen began._

"_Oh damn. Shit, I knew it!" James suddenly pulled away, his hand out of hers. He looked embarrassed and hot. _I can't believe this…_Kristen's thoughts were a jumble._

"_Stop," she commanded, grabbing his face between her hands, "Potte – _James._" It felt so odd to call him that, "I love you, with all my heart," Kristen confessed, not noticing the single tear running down her cheek. James pulled her hands away from his face, and took one in his. With the other he wiped the tear from her cheek. She stared into his eyes…how amazingly beautiful they were…_

"_So…"_

"_So?"_

"_So I dare you to do something." He said simply, a playful glint in his eye. _I hope he never changes, ever,_ she thought._

"_To…?"_

"_Kiss me."_

'_Ugh! Damn it, Potter! You're such a pervert!" but all the same, she leaned in and kissed him, closing her eyes._

"_Oh."_

"_My."_

"_GAWD!"_

_Amaya, Rosette and Kaylie had arrived._

_Kristen pulled away and muttered, "Oh shit, here we go."_

"_So yeah…see you later DiLuciano," James said loudly, getting up, his back to the other girls, who were standing at the door, either giggling or staring open-mouthed in the doorway. He bent over and whispered in Kristen's ear, "I'll be back later." Then straightened up and left Kristen to her appending doom._

And thus, it happened, and now here she was, walking down the corridor, hand in hand with James Sirius Potter, the boy she absolutely loathed, and who she absolutely was in love with. Who would've guessed?

Older girls no longer looked at her with as much longing as before, for she had taken one of the most popular boys in school from right under their perfectly manicured noses, but only turned their heads slightly, just in passing. Kristen liked this kind of attention and not the constant dirty looks she had gotten before.

"JAMES! OI, JAMES!" Will's loud voice echoed down the corridor. James and Kristen stopped to let Will and Albus, who was with him, catch up.

"What the bloody hell do you want? And why's he with you?" James jerked his head in his younger brother's direction.

"For your information, the message is for Kristen." Amaya appeared behind the two boys, a little out of breath from running after them.

"Then why did you call _my_ name?" James asked skeptically, raising his eyebrows.

"Because I felt like it, that's why." Will explained.

"Well that just makes a hippogriff load of sense, eh?"

"Exactly."

"Are you girls done?" Kristen's sharp voice intervened. She added a little mocking eye roll for their benefit.

"Maybe we are – maybe not." James answered.

"Well too bad," Amaya said, exasperated, "Kristen, we need to get to the Defense Against the Arts classroom. Apparently, the new teacher, Professor Lestrange or whatever, called a meeting for all the fifth years. I talked to a couple fourth years when I was looking for you. They said that they had been called for a meeting yesterday too. Suspicious eh?"

"That's weird… Let's go and check it out." Kristen said, "Do we need to find Rosette and Kaylie still?"

"No they're already there. We just needed to find you and Seth. By the way, Albus, aren't you supposed to do that?" Amaya asked.

"Nah. Rose can do it." Albus shrugged it off.

"Alright, fine, let's go," Amaya turned and started walking.

"See you later!" Kristen bade James goodbye, pecking him on the cheek. She waved to Will, and sped off after Amaya and Albus who had just left also.

They hurried down the corridors, through secret passages and down steep staircases. Finally, after an unpleasant meeting with Peeves, they arrived as graciously as they could at the DADA classroom door.

The sight that greeted them was unexpected.

Their professor sat on the edge of her long, tall desk at the front of the classroom, looking over everyone in the room as if analyzing their every feature, committing them to memory and sorting them into different files, all stored in her brain. She had midnight-black hair that rippled in the little light from the windows, it's curls like a rolling sea. She looked around at the sound of the door closing, and immediately her eyes rested on Albus.

"Well, well. A Potter, eh? You're my second one this year. I guess I'll be meeting your brother soon, as well," she batted her long eyelashes. Kristen looked over to Albus, who had his head bent. Whenever his family, and more particular, his father, were brought up, he went shy and didn't talk much. Kristen knew he was very proud of his father and mother, but having to live up to what they've done must be hard. _It's not like you don't already know about that feeling, _she thought to herself.

That was true. Her own mother and father had been there, at that last battle here in this very castle. They not only witnessed Harry Potter's magnificent defeat of Lord Voldemort, but also helped. Kristen has had to live up to them, and she thought she was doing a mighty fine job of it.

"Do sit down. But before you do, what are your names?" the professor said, making a show of batting her eyelashes again.

"Umm…I'm Kristen DiLuciano. That's Amaya Rodriguez, and Albus Potter, as you already pointed out," Kristen introduced. Amaya was scrutinizing their professor just as much as she was to them, and Albus didn't look in any state to answer, so she did herself, "May we sit?"

"Please do," she said with a pleasant smile, gesturing to the three seats in front of her. Kristen, Amaya and Albus took the liberty of taking the front three seats – the only ones unoccupied. Kristen could see Kaylie and Rosette watching them from the back row, nervous expressions on their faces. _Who is she and what has she done with my favourite subject?_ Kristen thought angrily. She didn't trust that perfect smile or those perfect curls. It was too uncanny for a teacher to be just so nice!

"Alright, so, you're probably wondering why you're here," she flashed a dazzling smile.

"No, of course not. It's only normal for a new teacher to call her class during break. Everyone does it nowadays. Sure makes all of us real happy to be here." The words were out of Kristen's mouth before she could stop them. Oddly though, she didn't take them back. She just returned the professor's cold stare. She knew automatically, they were not going to be the best of friends.

"_You are here_ because I've noticed a very big lack in what you actually know about the Dark Arts. I, myself, have dappled in them, just as much as anyone else would've." Here, she added a small smile, and Kristen detected the smallest of evil glints in her eyes. Though, looking around, she noticed no one else had seen it. The boys were gawking at her like they'd never seen anything like her before, and the girls were sitting there, glazed looks on their faces, probably trying to figure out what type of shampoo she used.

"Now, I've had lots of experience against the Dark Arts, if you've had any doubts. I can tell from looking at old records that in this class we have one particular student who is gaining perfect grades," the professor stared at Kristen, still with that perfect smile, perfect teeth and perfect hair. _UGH!_

"That's right. And may I ask," Kristen made a show of putting on her own dazzling smile that mocked every line of the professor's, "But just who _are_ you?"

"I am Violet Lestrange, but you _will_ address me as Professor Lestrange, or just plain Professor," she answered in a stern voice, "Alright, so now, before I can let you go again, I must ask one favour of all of you. This is not a test, or a quiz. I am going to ask you to perform a spell for me. If you do not know how to perform it, please let me know and leave the classroom. If you do know how to, then please enchant me with your skill," at this she surveyed the room, looking for her first victim. Finally, she pointed at Amaya and called her up.

"Please perform a Cheering Charm for me."

"Umm… We haven't even learned that yet…" Amaya said hesitantly.

"Alright, you may go. Rosette please come up and perform a Disarming Charm on me. Don't worry; I'll go soft on you."

_Of course, she gave the simplest charm to Rosette, and she doesn't even know her, just from her records! She's judging everyone! Even me!_ Kristen thought angrily.

She decided then and there, she did _not_ like Professor Lestrange or whatever her name was. It was Kristen's job to completely eliminate her chances of having the perfect class. It was her job to show everyone else (especially the gawking boys) just who this teacher was, and what she was doing here. Kristen could see it, it was in her eyes. She wasn't here for the love of children and the thrill of teaching. She was here for something more, something evil.

As Kristen mulled all of that over, and scrutinized every word and every muscle moved by Professor Lestrange, she went on with asking everyone to perform spells and enchantments – hard ones and easy ones. Soon enough, the only ones left were Albus and herself.

"Well, the two best in this class, if I do say so myself," Professor Lestrange said, checking off something on a list, "To tell you the truth, I'm quite fond of you Kristen. You're very like me – strong willed and independent. You don't take anything from anybody. But I also must say, as your teacher that I cannot have that going on in my classroom. But now, Albus, please, a Tickling Charm."

Kristen watched as Albus preformed it perfectly. She was silently fuming inside her head. WHY was this professor so infuriating? Was it her perfectness? Or her fondness of her? Or just the fact that she's new and doesn't belong in one way or another? Whatever it was, Kristen was not impressed.

"Alright, just you and me now, Kristen."  
K  
risten was brought abruptly back to reality. She got up from her desk, and stepped in front of it, making herself seem a bit more impressive by sitting on the edge of it, "What now?" she asked in an uninterested voice.

"Now, now, don't rush. We still have a whole half an hour before dinner, don't we?"

"The half an hour I need so I can get ready for quidditch practice tonight, thank you very much."

"Alright then, let's get to it."

"Honestly, spit it out woman!" Kristen was starting to get extremely annoyed.

"You _must_ perform the Avada Kedavra curse for me please."

* * *

A/N:  
Don't you just hate those damn cliffies? Well, I'm sorry guys, but I'm in love with them! What is Kristen supposed to do now? What will become of both of them? And how could Professor McGonagall let this happen?!  
On a happier note, this is the BEST fluff I have EVER written!!! =D I hope you liked the little background info there.  
Stay tuned, Peace out,  
And you'll go out in 3

* * *


	3. Avada Kedavra

**Author's Note:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Okay, FINALLY! I have chapter 3 up! Damn. That took SO long. And it's SOOO short! Don't you just hate writer's block?

And by the way, I'm really sorry for the randomness of my cut off A/Ns. Fanfiction's been doing that a lot lately. =\

But anyway! Hope you like it!

xoxo;

* * *

**Corrupted Love – Chapter 3 – Avada Kedavra**

**Kristen's POV**

"Excuse me?"

Kristen perched there on her desk, head bent, trying to compose the millions of confused thoughts forming in her mind. It took all the self-control Kristen possessed – and she didn't have much to start with at any rate – to _not_ knock out every single one of Professor Lestrange's perfectly white teeth. She sufficed on an accusing stare, aimed at her professor's back, as she bent over her desk to retrieve a giant spider enclosed inside a jar.

"Kristen, Kristen. What to think of you?" Lestrange looked up from the jar, that stupid smile still plastered on her too-perfect face. "I always thought you had guts. You're a quidditch star, as I hear. You're the best in Defense class. You can't use one curse, one small little curse, and kill this spider? Quite disappointing."

Kristen looked down again to hide her confused expression. _Who the hell is this chick and what does she want from me?_ She thought angrily.

"Never." She whispered, "Never, ever will I kill something for the fun of it or even worse – for marks."

Lestrange's eyebrows rose as if she was surprised by Kristen's reaction. "Well then, you may leave. But hear me, you may find this year filled with surprises. I can tell you're a smart girl but watch out, something may pop up…quite unexpectedly."

It was Kristen's turn to raise her eyebrows. "What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, only that you and your friends may want to reconsider what you think of me. I can see that none of you trusts me, and I'm intrigued by it. But, know this; I'm not someone people would want to toil with. You'll soon find yourself in a very... servceful position"

"Well, know _this_; I'm not someone to be made a fool of, and I don't plan on starting any time soon. Keep your comments to yourself, and I'll keep mine…possibly." Kristen hadn't noticed she had closed the gap between the two of them in a few strides, until she was looking her straight in the eye (Professor Lestrange wasn't the tallest witch around.) She stood there, glaring, for a few long seconds, her heart pounding with a mix of anger and … was that fear? She was confused beyond belief and wanted answers – but now was not the time. Kristen turned, with a whip of her hair and a flutter of her robes, and strode to the doorway. She paused there, and looked back, smiling at the look on Lestrange's face.

_This'll be fun._

And with that last thought, Kristen left the classroom, heading towards her dormitory to get ready for quidditch before she went to eat dinner.

_Finally – a challenge._

* * *

**Amaya's POV**

"You're _shitting_ me!" Amaya blurted out a little too loudly. Students all around the lake looked up from their homework to look at her.

"SHHHHH!!" Kristen waved Amaya down, "No, I'm serious. She actually attempted to make me do it."

Amaya was sure, if not positive, every single face around her showed the exact same emotion. Shock – pure, senseless, shock.

Amaya, Kristen, Rosette, Kaylie, James, Will, Seth, Rose, and Albus were all sitting under the shade of a large tree, down by the lake shore, on the grounds. They had been previously doing homework, but it now laid there forgotten and undone. Kristen had been quick to tell them all to meet her at the lake the day after they met their professor. This tree was their area and no one came close to approaching the group unless invited. The calm lake stretched out before them, sparkling in the late afternoon sun. It was after dinner, and still sunny, so most of the students who had no commitments that night, wandered out and about in the grounds. Tonight though, nothing good came from what Kristen had told them all.

James let out a low whistle when Kristen told them what Lestrange's last words were and what she had said back.

"Hey James, your girlfriend has even more balls than you do!" Will mocked, as everyone laughed at the joke. His black hair caught the slight breeze and was ruffled by it. Amaya suddenly, through her anger, had the oddest urge to sigh in happiness. She loved the way his hair played in the wind…such beauty…

"Thanks Will, thanks." James just shrugged it off, giving Will a punch in the arm and a roll of his eyes and pulling Amaya out of her fantasy. She suddenly remembered where she was, and what her purpose was, and her cheeks flamed red when Will asked her a question.

"Amaya, weren't you saying something at practice yesterday about her? That she was a conniving little bitch or something of that sort?" His eyes looked directly into her's and for a moment she thought she might just faint right there and then. But then she remembered what Will was talking about and flared up instantly.

"UGH! Yeah! She seemed just too …nice. It's way weird of a teacher on the _first_ day to be _that_ nice."

"You're telling me." Kaylie agreed.

"So, what do we _do_ about it?" Albus asked.

"Nothing, right now, right?" Seth asked, hesitantly. He was always so quiet in Amaya's eyes. She always wondered what Kaylie saw in him.

"No, not yet," Kristen answered in her most defiant voice.

"Key word: yet," Rose said.

"Kristen…you're not _actually_ thinking about doing something about her…are you?" Rosette questioned, her eye brows raised.

"Maybe," Kristen simply put it.

"Good, because if we are, I'm _so_ helping," Amaya said excitedly. There hadn't been such drama at Hogwarts since the four of them had put frogs in Professor McGonagall's study, and Amaya was thirsty for it. She lived for this stuff.

"Excuse me?" a third year tapped on James' shoulder. His expression obviously showed he was intimidated by the presence of all the older students.

"What Jacob?" James said, looking slightly irritated.

"Why are you so mean to him!?" Kristen play punched him in the arm, "Sorry, Jacob, was that your name? What's up?" Kristen smiled at him warmly.

"Uh…Professor Lestrange wants all the sixth year gryffindors to go to her room now…" Jacob hesitated as everyone in the group exchanged alarmed looks.

"Alright, thanks Jake," James waved him off. Jacob ran off toward another group of sixth years by the Whomping Willow.

"Well, well," Will started.

"Looks like it's our turn. We'll be the bitchiest bitches in the history of bitching!" James smiled at Kristen for approval. But, instead of hitting him like she always did, she smiled back.

"Professor Lestrange has bitten off more than she can chew this time," was all that she said.

"Come on James, get your fat ass up and let's go," Will said, standing up and walking off with his best friend towards the castle.

"I still can't believe she asked you that though!" Rosette exclaimed from her spot on her bed. The girls were now alone in their dorm room. Rose was off somewhere with her cousin so they had time to talk alone.

"Neither can I. Who does she think she is? She's a new teacher who's just called in her class from break to give them a "test". This is insane!" Amaya ended, slamming her hand down on the textbook she was using as a hard surface to draw on.

"There isn't anything we can do just now," Kristen said sadly.

"There are a lot of things actually. You just don't want to get teachers involved. It's always all about you, isn't it Kristen?" Kaylie implied, giving Kristen a disappointed look.

Kristen looked hurt. "Of course it isn't! I just think it's too early, that's all."

"Sure."

"Kaylie, I don't even have a _plan_. Every good manipulator has to have a plan! You can't just storm into a room full of teachers and accuse one of them of being _evil_. It just doesn't work that way!"

"Fine. You've got a point, but I still think you should talk to someone."

"I will. Soon."

"And who might that just _be_?" Amaya inquired.

"I have no idea."

"Well then you better hurry. We have her the day after tomorrow." Rosette said. She had pulled out her timetable.

"Friday? I won't have _anything_ done by at least December!"

"But we'll be helping, won't we ladies?" Amaya winked at everyone. She really was into this. Anything to bring that disgrace of a teacher down.

"'Course," Rosette answered, winking back.

"Duh," Kaylie simply put it.

"Then it starts – now." Kristen said, turning to stare out the window like she always did when she was deep in thought.

* * *

**Rosette's POV**

The next morning everything was back to as normal as it can get at Hogwarts. The girls were still anticipating what James and Will were going to tell them. Had she put on the same show that she did for Kristen? To be honest, Rosette was scared of this teacher. Rosette was never scared of teachers, just intimidated. But something about Professor Lestrange even made Amaya, Kaylie and Kristen's skin crawl. That was pretty bad.

They had their normal classes, a normal break and well, frankly, an extremely boring day.

Rosette was excited though. Albus had passed her a note in class that had said, "_Lake again, after dinner_?" Rosette and Albus always went out to the lake for a walk three times a week. They talked, practiced spells, and even splashed around the shore of the lake. It was a safe haven for Rosette, and she loved spending time with Albus. Especially since fifth year happened.

Amaya and Kristen were always at practice and Kaylie had been chosen as a prefect. Rosette had no one in the evenings to talk to, so she usually hung out with Albus and Riku (Seth was a prefect too).

"So Rosette, off with Albus again tonight?" Kristen teased, pulling Rosette out of her reverie. They were walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Ha, ha. Yes, for your information, I am. Since you three aren't going to be in the common room, and it's a nice day out. Albus and I are going out to the lake after dinner. And it's not what you think, if I know what you think. And thrust me. I know."

"We never said anything did we guys?" Amaya asked innocently.

"Heck no! Rosette, you jump to unnecessary conclusions!" Kristen defended, laughing.

"Whatever."

"But…now that you bring it up…"

"What?" Rosette rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"You should really tell him how you feel. Either that or take a page from Kristen's book, and get seriously injured," Amaya said, earning a punch in the arm from Kristen. She rubbed it, and Rosette laughed.

"Kaylie, what do _you_ think I should do?" Rosette looked around hopefully. Kaylie wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" Amaya said, worried.

"She doesn't have any prefect duties right? Not until like nine o'clock."

"Don't think so…" Kristen answered. She was looking around nervously now, scanning the throng of students in the Entrance Hall, "THERE SHE IS!"

Kristen pointed to where she was standing, in a corner, talking to Seth, and laughing openly.

"Oh…she's _not_ sinking that low!" Kristen whispered, her mouth hanging open.

"I think she _is._ Oh my Gosh! She just flipped her hair! Guys, we have to get her out before Rose can she her!" Rosette said, already starting off ahead of the other two.

Kristen caught up and took the front, which was probably smart. She knew much more than Amaya or Rosette did.

"KAYLIE!" she called in a loud voice, "THERE YOU ARE!" Kristen walked right up to the two of them, gave Kaylie a swift we-know-what-you-were-doing-and-you're-in-big-trouble look, and Amaya mirrored it. I gave Seth a smile and said, "Sorry Seth, we've gotta borrow our friend here. Do you mind?"

"Nah, go ahead. I have to meet Rose anyway. See you girls," and with a smile and a wave, he left.

Now, the look on Kristen's face was scary. Rosette pulled on Amaya's shirt, tugging her in the direction of an empty classroom. She nodded and they walked over to it, shutting the door closed behind them.

"JUST _WHAT_ IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?" Kristen burst.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaylie said, her nose in the air, "As far as I'm aware, I was having a nice conversation with a friend. What did _you _think it was?"

"A FLIRT FEST!" Amaya answered her question.

"Don't think so!"

"Oh yes you do! And you were doing it purposely too! Kaylie, you can't _do_ that to a guy who can't even recognize it! It's just playing dirty – for your own gain. Think of Rose! She sleeps in the same _room_ as us! Please don't do this," Kristen pleaded. Wow, she was actually pleading.

"But…it's harder than that, guys!"

"At least make an effort, because right now, you aren't," Amaya argued.

"Please Kay!" Rosette added. She went over to put an arm around Kaylie's shoulders, "We love you, and we don't want to see you like this. And we also don't want your butt whooped."

Kaylie chuckled. Rosette knew she could always make her laugh.

"Can we go to dinner now?" Amaya whined, looking longingly at the door.

"Okay. Fine. You win. I won't even pay attention to him. At all. Promise!" Kaylie put out her pinky finger. The three other girls joined their pinkies with hers and yelled, "PROMISE!," laughing.

"What's to eat?" Amaya said happily, opening the door and leaving for the Great Hall. The other girls laughed and set off after her, giggling the whole way.

* * *

Ugh....this is a horrible chapter. Next one will hopefully be a LOT funnier and I may just introduce a special little someone with white-blonde hair. Not saying any more. ;)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =D

Thank you, that is all.

xoxo;


	4. Awkward Positions

**_Author's Note:_**

_TOAST!  
*ahem*  
S'cuse that. _

_Anyway, on with the show!  
Again, sorry about ALLLLLL of the wait. We finally have a free night, with no homework. I'm loving this! =D  
Soo...enjoy!  
xoxo; _

**

* * *

**

**Corrupted Love – Chapter 4 – Awkward Positions**

**Amaya's POV**

The wind whooshed past her ears, her hair flying out behind her, while she enjoyed the feeling of just being up on her broomstick. Quidditch was the best sport of them all for Amaya. Back in the muggle world, Amaya was never any good at sports – soccer, hockey, basketball, and volleyball – none of them worked for her. But then, she found quidditch, and all the doubts that she was a horrible sports player went away. She, Kristen and Lily Potter were the best Chasers in school and worked hard all year round. They were a magical team – almost quite literally.

Amaya finished her laps around the pitch for warm up, and headed over to the goal posts where James was up on his broomstick, holding the balls, and waiting for everyone else to finish. Finally, when everyone on the team was gathered around in front of him, he went over the usual checklist.

"Alright so, Chasers, I got you here don't I?" James looked around for them. Amaya, Kristen and Lily raised their hands and murmured an inaudible "here", "Good. Okay, Al's here as Keeper, Will and Seth playing Beaters and me, your amazing Seeker, in the flesh."

"Please, hold your applause," Kristen rolled her eyes. Amaya laughed at her friend.

James ignored the jab and continued on, telling the team that they were to put their efforts into the first game of the season this happening in two weeks. They'd be practicing much harder than last year, even though they had won the cup.

"Who are we playing then?" Seth asked, lounging on his broomstick.

"Slytherin," James answered with a sour look.

"We'll cream them like we did last year! They'll see." Will looked so determined, it went to Amaya's heart – well…everything Will did went to Amaya's heart.

All she could come up with was, "Yeah!"

"Don't sound too excited Amaya, you might just implode," Albus said, flying past her to get nearer to James so he could hear better.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, we're going to be working way harder this year. We can do this, guys. We're the best team Hogwarts has seen since my dad was playing! And that's not being cocky, it's the truth!" James said, "Time to fly. Let's get it started with passing drills, just to warm up."

And so they did.

* * *

**James' POV**

"Come on, mate! You take forever!" Will whined. It was just James, Will, Amaya and Kristen left in the change rooms, taking their sweet time. The girls were talking in low voices, and judging by Amaya's tone, Kristen was teasing her about something. James had a shrewd suspicion it was _someone_ and not a _something_.

"You just want to hang back and stick with Kristen, don't you? As much as you hope for it, no matter how long you wait, Kristen isn't going to change in front of you!" Will said. Ah, how well his friend knew him.

James sighed, "I know. But it doesn't hurt to hope does it?"

"You really are the worst. Now, can we go! They're girls they're going to take forever!"

"Hold on! I thought you and Kristen had developed a nice relationship! Why can't she tag along eh?"

Will gave James a disgusted look and rolled his eyes. "By Merlin's bead, _why_ would I want to hang with you two? Alone."

"No idea. You're the one who's going on about it."

"I am?!"

"Yes, you are."

"Ay, hate to break it to you girls, but we can hear you."

Kristen's voice broke the argument. She and Amaya were standing there, obviously waiting for James to hurry up and finish. Kristen's arms her on her hips, an exasperated look on her face. James knew that face well, and usually, it pertained to something he had done. Amaya had her arms crossed, one foot tapping impatiently, while she shot Kristen looks clearly saying, "Why are we waiting for _him_?"

"Are we leaving now then?" James said, not looking anyone straight in the eye as he stuffed his clothes into his locker. He thought he could hear the smoke coming out of Will's ears. He, himself, stifled a laugh, and took Kristen's hand as they walked out the door and into the grounds.

* * *

**Rosette's POV**

"Hey! What're you doing down here?" Rosette heard a voice call from behind her. She turned on the spot to find Albus, still in his quidditch robes, striding down the lawn to meet her at the shore of the lake. Her face broke out into a huge smile, touching her eyes.

"The usual," she called back.

"Well, want some company? I've got a little bit of time before starting on my homework, so why not, right?" Albus walked up to her, laughing.

"Sure."

They started walking down the shore of the lake. The rocks usually made it difficult for Rosette to walk along, so she had taken off her shoes before. She looked up to the moon and saw it was almost full. September had only just started, and already the moon was calling for farmers to take in their crops and animals.

"So, had a good day? No tripping?" Albus laughed as Rosette punched him in the arm.

"You're horrible!" Rosette played along, laughing also. "And for your information, I haven't fallen once today!" She defended.

"Well, that's a record if I do say so myself," he winked.

"Oh shut up."

They walked in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Rosette watched her bare feet, making sure she _didn't_ fall again. She didn't notice Albus turn to look at her every few moments, but when his hand accidently brushed hers, she felt tingles go down her spine. Rosette wasn't the one to feel those type of …feelings. She was different that way. So what was up now?

"How was practice?" Rosette asked, breaking the silence. She also wasn't one to break a silence, but with Albus it was always different. Ugh, why?!

Albus launched into a play-by-play of their new move and how he, the Keeper, had to distract everyone. Rosette listened – even though if it were Kristen or Amaya talking, she would have not listened at all.

"I should take you up on a broomstick with me some time…That would be entertaining!" Albus laughed.

"NO! No, no, no. NEVER EVER!" Rosette protested, with no success.

"But come on! I'll be there to catch you if you fall!"

"It's not a matter of _if_, it's more _when_."

"So, what? You trust me don't you?"

"Well…."

"Come on! Trust me. I'll catch you!" he stopped, held out his arms, and gestured for Rosette to fall back. Rosette hesitated for a moment, debating whether he would really catch her or not. Finally, she heaved a heavy sigh and turned around, ready for him to catch her.

"I swear on Merlin's beard. If you drop me Albus Severus Potter, you're dead," she said with menace. She looked back and scowled when Albus just laughed at her.

"Come on!" He gestured again.

"Alright."

And she fell.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

Kristen had eyes only for James. They were talking and laughing as they held hands, walking up the grounds, towards the castle. Will and Amaya trailed them, talking among themselves as they often found themselves doing when hanging out with Kristen and James. Kristen sometimes felt bad about it, but when she learned that Amaya really had a "thing" for him and not just a crush, she wasn't anymore.

James had the most amazing eyes – a mixture of both his father's and his mother's eyes – hazel-brown around the iris, with a rim of green around. Kristen loved them. (And the colour green, if that helps…)

"So, what were you bugging Amaya about in the change rooms?" he asked, conversationally, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"You saw that? Not surprising…. But anyway, can't say, girl stuff," she stated, waving off the subject. She had been teasing Amaya about Will and James didn't know anything about it. But of course, James _had_ to know.

"No, no. Tell me!"

"Sorry, can't."

"Not even your own boyfriend?" he raised his voice in mock shock.

Kristen rolled her eyes, "No, not even him."

"Oh I see how it is."

"It is how it is-"

But Kristen cut off then, in mid-argument. She whipped out her wand, and looked past James, towards the black expanse that was the lake. There was something moving along the shore. It looked like two people, walking along.

Kristen was about to dismiss the whole thing when James (who had turned to see what she was looking at) blurted out, "Hey isn't that my brother and Rosette?"

"What?" she said shrilly. Rosette was always out with Albus, but never this late. She wondered what they were doing.

"Up for some spying?" James winked at me. I marveled at how alike we were, as we raced down the slopes, to the cover of the line of trees along the shore.

"HEY!" Will shouted from behind them. He and Amaya had obviously caught up.

"Shut up! We're spying! Look, Amaya, its Rosette!" Kristen hissed at them.

"What!?" Amaya crawled up next to her, trying to get a closer look.

From where they were, Kristen could see Rosette, her hair a bit messed up, the bottom of her pants slightly wet, and her feet bare. She and Albus were walking and talking, and all Kristen could here was Rosette yelling, "No, no, no. NEVER EVER!"

"What is he trying to make her do?" James asked.

"Why did they stop? Wait, she's like…what is she doing?" Amaya commented. It looked like Albus was trying to get a hug from her, with his arms out in front of him. But when Rosette turned her back on him, and held out her arms, she fell backwards, into his arms.

"He played the trust card!" Will exclaimed.

"The what?" Kristen asked.

"James told him, that if he wanted to get a girl, and soon, he should use that game. Look, he's going to do it again, only this time, hold her in his arms."

Kristen raised her eyebrows at James and he shrugged, smiling. She focused on Rosette and Amaya for the time being, making a mental note to ask him about that later.

Now, they were walking again, but laughing. Albus stopped once again, and held out his arms. Although she couldn't see, Kristen knew Rosette had probably rolled her eyes. But all the same, she fell back, into his waiting arms. This time was different though. He held her there, and she stayed odd behavior for Rosette. She usually wasn't into boys holding her like that, but she looked completely comfortable with Albus. Kristen wanted to have some fun though. She looked over at Amaya, nodded, winked, and then got up.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, grabbing James' hand and pulling him with her. She shooed Amaya and Will quietly with a look, and just raised her eyebrows at James to tell him to "play along". Hopefully, he got the message.

"Hi…" Albus let go of Rosette, going red. But he was nowhere near as red as Rosette, who almost looked purple!

"You two taking a walk too? We were just getting some much needed…alone time…" Kristen said, trying her hardest to sound embarrassed for something she didn't do.

"I really don't want to know what you were doing with that 'alone time'" Albus said, obviously trying to lighten the awkward mood for the two of them.

"You're so perverted Al! We were just talking about stuff! What did you _think_ we were doing? Making out or something? How sad…" James put on a show. He shook his head in shake, winking at his brother.

"You probably were. Weren't you Kris?" Albus looked over at her.

"Uhmm...no comment?" Kristen said awkwardly, "But anyway. Mind if I borrow Rosette? I gotta talk to her about …girl stuff." Kristen didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed Rosette's arm and pulled her away, into the bushes, a little farther away from where Amaya and Will were hiding. She mouthed over to where she could see they were, motioning to them behind Rosette's back to leave so their cover isn't blown.

"What are you doing?" Rosette asked, skeptically.

"Oh, nothing." She turned back to her. "Now, let's go to our room to talk about that girl stuff, shall we?"

"What girl stuff? Nothing's happened right?" she asked, looking away from Kristen.

"Oh Rosette you very well know what happened and we want details! Now! So let's hurry up, find Amaya and Kaylie and get talking about how we're going to get Albus to ask you out!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Ahah, gotta love messing with Rosette ;)_

_  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
TOAST!  
=D_


	5. Kiss And Tell

**_Author's Note:_**

_*siigh* I'm never satisfied. This chapter is really some drama-filler as I ponder on what the meaning of life is and apply that to this context. _

_Well, actually, there's this thing we all love called "Writer's Block" and of course, I've got it! Yay! So, this is the product of that. Also, something else that sucks! I won't have any access to FanFiction (or the Internet all together) for maybe a week or so. My parents are going on a business trip so I'll be left at my nonna's with my sister. Double yay! Plus, our class' confirmation is this week (hurray for holy-ness-ness!) so definatly no updates til maybe two weeks from now. I know, it'll be tradgic for your lives and for mine. How will we possibly go on?_

_(We'll learn to deal. xD)_

_So, for now, enjoy the suckyness of this chapter!_

* * *

**Corrupted Love – Chapter 5 – Kiss And Tell**

**Kaylie's POV**

After much explaining, much fighting, and a lot of pillow fights, Kaylie finally had the just of what had happened the night before. So, Rosette had been seen with Albus …flirting. Rosette and flirting were never in the same sentence! In Kaylie's opinion, the world as they knew it was starting to crumble and shrivel. Seriously, this was insane!

Last night, it was established that no one said a word to Albus about anything. Not one word. And if anyone _attempted_ getting the good word in for Rosette, she'd probably go all ninja-spy on them. (Sometimes, it's quite scary.)

For now, everyone was to act normal…for the most part.

What was Kaylie's opinion on this whole thing? They _had_ to get together. They just needed a little push in the right direction…but no one was brave enough to try. So, she kept to herself because surprisingly enough, so were the other two girls. Sure, they made fun of Rosette, and teased, but they still kept their mouths shut around everyone else. Weren't they just the greatest?

Right now though, Kaylie couldn't sleep. Her mind was more tangled than the giant squid's tentacles, and she didn't know what to do. She tossed and turned in her bed, hid her head under the pillow, and pulled her sheets off but nothing she tried would work. She was worried about Rosette and Albus and what they were going to do, annoyed with Rose and Seth, and confused about what had happened while the others were gone.

Sure, Kaylie loved Kristen, Amaya and Rosette, but last night was just not the time to tell them something juicy. Kaylie had had a lot of news, but Kristen and Amaya persisted on Rosette's case. She never had the chance (or the heart) to tell them. But she could re-tell the whole thing in her mind – almost like a movie. She could remember everything. Especially the kiss.

* * *

_Kaylie turned sharply at the sound of footsteps coming around the corner at the end of the corridor behind her. _

_"What?" Seth asked, turning as well._

_"I hear footsteps, and they aren't heavy enough to be a teacher' or a sixth or seventh year's."_

_"Great, just what I need! A bust, tonight." Seth started towards the sound with the look on his face he always wore when he felt bad about getting a kid into trouble. Kaylie and Seth were the Gryffindor prefects, for the fifth years. They had a couple of nights a week where they had to patrol a section of the castle at night until midnight. Kaylie started after Seth, not really wanting to get anyone into trouble, either, but it was part of the job. They had to be responsible or else they would lose their post (and these things look good on wizarding job applications)._

_As they got closer, the footsteps became louder, and soon, through the darkness, Kaylie could make out faint figures of two people – two girls. One had her hair in a low ponytail, and the other was wearing a skirt. Soon, Kaylie and Seth were just barely hiding in the shadows of a statue. Another girl joined the other two, who were now gesturing frantically and silently for the third to hurry up. Kaylie suppressed a laugh as she finally recognized the figures._

_"Guys…you know I hate giving you detention, right?" Kaylie stepped out of the shadows, as the three other girls whipped around in surprise. Seth came out of the shadows, laughing quietly._

_"Gosh Kaylie, don't scare us like that!" Kristen exclaimed angrily._

_"Well…I guess I don't have to tell you that it's after curfew, and you're in big trouble? You already know it," Kaylie said, rolling her eyes, but only half-heartedly. _

_"Duh!" Amaya laughed._

_"He's not going to turn us in is he?" Kristen nodded in Seth's direction, narrowing her eyes. _

_Seth just laughed and said, "Nah, I've known you guys too long to really care where you go at night."_

_"Thank you." Rosette said, smiling, already started to inch away from them._

_"Not so fast Rosette!" Kristen shot her a look. Rosette sighed, and turned back to the group. Kaylie knew something was up now._

_"Look, Kaylie, we're gonna go, but we have SO much to tell you when you get back! Don't we Rosette?" Amaya winked at her._

_"Alright…." Kaylie trailed off as her best friends ran towards their common room. Soon, their footsteps had died away and Seth and Kaylie were left alone._

_"Well, you guys will surely be voted "_Weirdest Group of Friends_" this year," Seth turned to Kaylie and laughed, breaking the silence._

_"Ahah…yeah…."_

_"Should we start this way?" he asked, pointing towards the left wing, coming off the corridor._

_"Sure."_

_They walked in an awkward silence, down the hallways and through secret doors, checking if any (other) students were out of bed, and out of bounds._

_"So…how are you and Rose doing? Everything okay?" Kaylie hesitantly asked. _

_"Uhh…" Seth looked awkward._

_"You guys had another fight?" she asked. It was true. She had seen Seth and Rose taking a go at each other that morning, and those fights weren't too rare. _

_"Yeah…I'm kind of sick of it…The constant fighting, and biting each other's heads off," Seth looked Kaylie straight in the eye, and Kaylie was glad that it was too dark to see much of anything, let alone her blushing, "I wish that she just wasn't so…pushy. It's really annoying. And…."_

_"And?"_

_"There's …another girl."_

_Kaylie's heart leapt into her throat and she thought she was going to throw up. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean…I like someone else, and I'm just…not fond of Rose anymore. She's great and all, but I've had enough." Seth looked her straight in the eye, again, and Kaylie could see the silent pleading in his._

_"And you're thinking of breaking up with Rose for this other girl?"_

_"…Yeah," he confessed, hurt clear in his face._

_"Hey, it'll be alright. I hope it'll go okay, with both girls," she put out her hand to comfort him, and he took it. She smiled shyly, and he stopped walking._

_"Kaylie…" Again with the looking straight in the eyes!_

_"Yeah?"_

_"It's you."_

_"What?" Kaylie's head was swimming, and she couldn't string together two coherent thoughts._

_"I…ugh. I like you, Kay. And…uhh…let me just show you…" And he leaned in._And that had been Kaylie's first kiss. Well…except the one in first grade of elementary school with Jack Flanks (horribly embarrassing), but that didn't count. Everything after that was a blur, but all Kaylie could remember was telling him that he needed to choose and sometime soon, and then leaving him standing there in the corridor.

* * *

Right now, although, she couldn't sleep, she felt guilt beyond her wildest dreams, she was happy because some of those dreams had come true and she was anxious of what was coming next. Kaylie became fed up with lying in bed and moping about it. She ripped open her hangings, and climbed out of bed, walking over to the window. It was another bright, sunny morning in the middle of September, but nothing about her life was going the way she planned. She looked back over her shoulder to where Rose slept, sound asleep, and not guilty/happy/anxious/fed up. She now felt a pang of jealousy, but remembering that her life was also going to become complicated, the pang didn't really come as a pang anymore. _Ugh, life._

All Kaylie needed now was something _else_ to go wrong…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_*sigh*  
The suckyness is KILLING me! Hopefully, through my boredom this week, I'll be able to get some chapter's done. Review the horribleness if you'd like._


	6. Casserole Catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

**OMG!  
Its been too long, my friends. :|  
No seriously. Its been like months! But, finally, after a long time of waiting, I'M UPLOADING! *throws a parade***

**This chapter is really some filler for the next, much funnier chapter. You'll see at the end why James and Will are in some deep, deep, deep cow's poop. =)  
Also, I'm introducing a new character who we all should know anyways. I know, another one. *rolls eyes* Anyway, he should stir up some fun!  
Riku is more developed in this chapter, showing off his pig-esque ways, and mirroring his real life counterpart. But anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own (even though I wished I did) Harry Potter or anything that was JK Rowling's creation. I don't even know WHY you would think that...I mean it stinks xD**

**On with the chapter!**

**xoxo; **

_**Corrupted Love – Chapter 6 - Casserole Catastrophes**_

**No one's POV**

The next couple weeks went by without the usual drama. It was beginning to dawn on all four girls that maybe, just maybe, it'll all go back to normal. They had two more classes with Professor Lestrange and they went on without a hitch. She acted normally, and not in the creepy I-know-that-you-know-who-I-am kind of normal. This was genuine normality. For Amaya and Kristen, it was a little unsettling, but they went on with the act.

Rosette' and Albus's relationship status stayed at boring, and Kaylie avoided Seth like the plague. Amaya still fainted at the sight of Will, and Kristen and James were still their annoyingly in-love selves. All was well in Relationship Land.

Quidditch practice was its usual competitive, smelly, fast-paced self. The team was looking good for their first game in October, and James had been pushing them to the breaking point. He was determined to have just as long a track record as his father and grandfather.

The voice inside this writer's head said, _Alright! Enough of the normalness! It's boring!_

"Alright, alright!" And she opened a new Word document, sighed and continued writing the drama. "I really should stop talking to myself."

***

**Amaya's POV**

Amaya whipped around, her cloak fanning out around her.

"What do you WANT?" she demanded.

A boy with white-blonde hair and a pointed chin sneered down at her from his perch in an old tree, "Just wishing you good luck for next week, you'll defiantly need it."

"Bite me, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."

"Such a pity… Who was the one who angered you so much? I'll have to give him a good high-five," Scorpius Malfoy jeered at Amaya. Scorpius was in Slytherin, and naturally, he was their little enemy. He had three big-muscled cronies, along with his usual group of Slytherin admirers. Their rivalry had started on their first train ride to Hogwarts, where, well, let's just say Kristen "accidently" kicked him in his "area" quite hard, and Amaya took on all three of his bodyguards single-handedly.

Amaya really wasn't in the mood to tell him off today, especially since Scorpius had gotten to be Prefect and terrorizing the younger students. She had just learned she got only one answer wrong on a test from yesterday and was fuming about it.

"Screw off."

Malfoy jumped down out of his tree, and strutted up to Amaya. She was taller than him by only an inch.

"Seriously Malfoy, get away from me."

"Or else what? What are you going to do to _me_? _I'm_ the Prefect remember? It's not my fault your team is going to lose next week, but oh – wait! It _is_, isn't it? I'm the Seeker, that's right."

"Shut up Malfoy. Amaya could fly circles around you!" came a voice from behind her. It sounded like…

"William Peters. You think you're better than me do you?" Malfoy's eyes widened in curiosity as Will strode up next to Amaya, defending her. Amaya herself, felt light-headed. Why was he helping her?

"Nope, but I think Amaya sure is," he beamed down at her, his dazzling array of white teeth showing.

"Please, that Mudblood?" he spat at Amaya's feet. Anger coursed through her at the curse name, and disgust was etched into her face as she looked back up to Scorpius' face.

"You're foul and horrible. I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath on you," Amaya pushed past Will, strode up to Scorpius, pulled out her wand and whispered, "But I sure as hell wouldn't waste time cursing you."

"Oh, I'm scared!" but his eyes gave him away.

"Scah-rew you." And Amaya cursed him with a little spell of her own creation, giving him the sensation that he was getting repeatedly kicked in the – well, you know what I mean.

***

**Kristen's POV**

Kristen whipped around, just as Amaya had before, her cloak fanning out around her, but for completely different reasons.

"Wait up!" James called, striding up to her in the hallway before classes.

"Yeah?" Kristen inquired.

"Today, at dinner, don't eat the casserole." Was all he said.

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes, peering into his with an intensity she hoped would make him tell her.

"I've done a few … things to it," he smirked, showing off his dazzling array of white teeth, "It'll be brilliant, but don't tell anyone! Not even your friends!" James demanded. Odd thing was, at that moment Kristen was thinking of telling Amaya, Kaylie and Rosette. Man, he knew her too well.

"And you're telling me this because?" she asked, eyebrows raised. Sure, she loved a good prank, but it was odd to be included at the last minute.

"Because I love you," he smiled down on her, pulling her in with his arms around her waist. He pecked her on the forehead before saying, "Only you and Will are in on it. You know the code," he winked.

Of course she knew the code! She practically invented it! Their code had been a pact, one no one dared to break. The people in on the prank did not speak of the prank, warn anyone of the prank, or tell a professor about the prank. It was an unwritten rule.

"Who doesn't know the code?" She added, "And I love you too."

James, slipping an arm away from Kristen's waist but keeping the other one there, started walking, "Let's get to lunch to watch the show, shall we?"

"_Mais, oui_!" Kristen laughed as she always did around him. He made her giggly and excited and the feeling never wavered. He was like a recharger for her battery and she liked it. They turned the corner, walking out into the bright sunlight of a courtyard, and almost walked right into Scorpius. Although, it didn't exactly look like him …at all and he was lying on the floor.

Kristen stopped abruptly, bursting into laughter at the sight, pulling James to a stop too. Scorpius looked like he'd been repeatedly kicked in the "you-know-where", then had the Bat-Bogey Hex preformed on him. Looking up, Kristen looked around for Amaya, regconzining her signature hex-ing. Sure enough, she was on the other end of the courtyard, laughing-slash-fuming with Will. Kristen did a double take. _AMAYA WAS HAVING A NORMAL CONVERSATION WITH WILLIAM PETERS?!_ Kristen internally screamed, showing next to nothing on the outside. She just smiled, kicked Malfoy in the gut, and pulled James by the hand towards them.

"Hey Amaya!" she called, but regretted it instantly. It looked like Amaya and Will were just about to hold hands. _AH! I'M SO STUPID!_ She thought, inwardly cursing herself. James, being his oblivious self, hurried up to Will and clapped him on the back. Kristen turned to Amaya, sorrow in her eyes, "I am SO sorry. Like, sooooooooooooooo sorry!" she apologized.

Amaya offered a weak smile, "Hell, it probably wouldn't have met anything anyway." She looked dejected, even with the half-hearted lightness. Kristen patted Amaya on the head, receiving a glare in return.

"Wanna go grab some dinner?" Kristen asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure, I'm starved," now Amaya smiled genuinely. She was a pig, what could Kristen say?

"Come on guys!" Kristen said to James and Will who had been having their own conversation the whole time. Pulling Amaya's arm, Kristen said, "I hear the casserole's good tonight."

***

**Rosette's POV**

Rosette was seated at the Gryffindor in between Kaylie and Seth, Albus seated in the spot in front of her with Riku beside him. So far, dinner had been awkward. Kaylie didn't talk much and Seth avoided eye contact. Therefore, it had been up to Albus, Riku and Rosette to start conversation. It was hard enough to start a conversation with the boy she liked and another who completely annoyed her, chewing loudly and chowing down all his food and half of everyone else's. Rosette had never wanted Amaya and Kristen around more than then.

"Kaylie, don't you want some carrots with those potatoes?" Albus asked kindly, glancing at the tray of carrots next to Seth's arm.

Kaylie had obviously seen this and shook her head, "No."

Albus looked at Rosette and raised his eyebrows, while she just shook her head in shame. She sighed, and just as the moment got even more awkward, Riku stated, "I'm still hungry."

Rosette rolled her eyes and continued eating at her snail-like pace. A few more tense moments later, and finally, Amaya, Kristen, James and Will arrived, laughing.

"Oh my gosh, guys you should've seen what Amaya did to Scorpius!" Kristen said, sitting down and loading her plate. Her hand hovered over the casserole, but she obviously decieded against it, instead choosing to go into the story of what Amaya had done.

Rosette sighed with relief at the change in the atmosphere. Now that there were more people, Kaylie and Seth participated in the conversation, even being enthusiastic about it. Everyone was having a good time, laughing and eating. Just as Riku finished his seventh course, Rosette noticed that no one had touched the casserole.

"Is anyone going to eat the casserole?" She asked, not wanting the food go to waste.

"Sure," Riku said through his mouthful of peas.

"Kristen, mind coming with me for a moment?" James said, getting up as Rosette passed the dish towards Riku.

"Coming!" Kristen said, leaving eagerly, giggling.

Rosette did NOT want to know what they were up to.

"Where's the fork to this thing?" Riku demanded, looking around for the fork that should have been sticking in the casserole to pick it up.

"No idea," Albus said, also searching for it.

"Here is it!" Will called from his seat next to Albus, on the other side. He passed the fork down, and got up, probably to follow James too.

Riku jammed the fork into the casserole, causing it to explode over the group, making Kaylie and Rosette scream, the boys to cry out in alarm and Amaya to become enraged.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Amaya yelled, picking casserole off her robe.

"James Sirius Potter!" Kaylie said through her teeth.

Sure enough, James, Kristen and Will were standing in the doorway of the Great Hall, laughing their butts off.

"Oh, the guys are _dead_," Amaya said.

"Amen." Rosette picked a carrot off her shirt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hmm...I wonder what will happen to James and William. Is Kristen gonna be a target too?  
Well, review and maybe you'll find out. *points to green button down there*  
*dun dun duuuuuuuuuuunnn***

**

* * *

**


	7. Hot Spring Baths

**Author's Note:**

**Heayo ya'll!**

**Well, chapter 7! Hopefully you'll find it okay. Not much drama... Just more leading up to something goooooooood. Keep a look out for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and probably will not ever own Harry Potter and it's characters. They all belong to JKR. She likes keeping them in a special box, it's really nice how she organizes them. :)**

**xoxo;**

* * *

Corrupted Love – Chapter 7 - Hot Spring Baths

Kristen's POV

"OOWW! OOWW! THAT HURTS!" Kristen squealed – yeah, squealed – as Amaya hit her with her broomstick in the shin, once again.

"Well, you should've told us!" She said, swinging again. Kristen pulled her legs away, sure that they would be bruised by that evening.

"HEY! We were the ones who invented the code!" She reminded them, climbing back onto her four-poster bed. The girls were up in their dormitory room, getting the casserole off of themselves, Amaya and Kristen getting ready for Quidditch practice. Kristen rubbed her shins, cursing James under her breath. It was because he told her that she was being beat by Amaya right now. Rosette and Kaylie were still in the washroom, getting everything off, while Rose sat on her bed, enjoying the show. She had come to dinner late because of tutoring a younger student, and had walked in on everyone cursing at each other and Kaylie chasing James and Will down the hallways.

"Yeah, for US, not the guys!" Kaylie called from the bathroom doorway, brushing her long black locks.

"Sor-ry okay! Geez, you'd think I had run one of you over with a hippogriff or something," Kristen mumbled, "Look, I'm sorry. Really. I'll even help you get them back!"

"Get them back?" Amaya asked, giving me a look.

"You mean you haven't even thought of revenge?" Kristen was stunned.

"Sort of… not really."

"Well, I'm helping you! Thanks to them, I have bruises galore!"

Amaya chuckled before saying, "Alright, so what's the plan?"

"Something they'll never forget."

"AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! AHHH! GET IT OFF MEEE! NOOOO!" Rosette came running out of the bathroom, twirling insanely, scratching at her back.

"WHAT are you doing Rosette?" Amaya bellowed over her screams.

"THERE'S A SPIDER ON MEE! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" she screamed some more.

"ROSETTE SHUT UP!" Kristen yelled, bolting over to her. She grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around, and plucked a little black thing off of Rosette's back, "Is this what you were screaming about?" Kristen held up the piece of lettuce in Rosette's dumbfounded face.

"Oh."

"Oh, pfft." Kristen rolled her eyes and resumed getting ready. She let out a long sigh. This was going to be one heck of an evening.

***

Amaya's POV

Now that Kristen was back on their side, Amaya was certain that this revenge was going to be sweet. Ideas harvested in her mind, bouncing around. She couldn't wait for a plan to be made.

But of course, it had to wait till AFTER quidditch practice. Ugh.

Amaya and Kristen, although unwillingly, obeyed James and did what they had to do. They ran their own drills with Lily and Will because James had to work in a new move for the Beaters, Albus and Seth.

Flying high above the ground, Amaya turned to see Will, arguing with Kristen and Lily about a goal they just had made. Sighing, Amaya cursed herself. Why couldn't she talk to him like she talked to the other guys? Sure, she liked Will, but it was so hard to get a conversation going with him around. She watched still as Kristen punched him in the arm and sped off towards her.

"Ugh, HOW do you like him? He's so …ugh!" she grumbled.

Amaya just smiled and said, "No idea…."

But, oh did she have a very large idea. More like a dream, really. His amazing hair, black like the night and his eyes: just like stars. He was handsome, nice, got good grades, funny, a Prefect and just all around perfect. She didn't want to hate him for what he did before, but she did. Oh well, right?

"When IS he going to ask you out anyway?" Kristen carried on, "Really, it's been too long. He likes you a lot."

"He – HE WHAT?!" Amaya felt like she was doing a back flip.

"Yeah, chick, he likes you. A lot," Kristen smiled her "all-knowing" smile, "How could you not notice?"

It was something Amaya kept to herself, something she hadn't told anyone else. She thought she wasn't good enough for him, for his charm, good looks and perfection. He was a whole other level to her boring, book-worm, Japanese –loving self. But, maybe, just maybe, he did like her. Maybe her dream was coming true.

A hundred feet in the air, Amaya almost fainted.

Thank gosh Kristen was there.

***

Kristen's POV

Holding Amaya, Kristen sighed.

Geez, this girl needed a life.

"Let's go, back on the broom!" she said, hoisting Amaya back on her broom. Amaya looked around frantically, probably searching for anyone laughing at her, "It's alright, no one saw," Kristen laughed, "Come on, almost time to change."

And with that, they sped off to where James, Seth and Al were, awaiting their return to the ground. Kristen touched down smoothly, watching as Amaya tripped and almost landed in some mud, before catching herself.

"Okay! Remember guys, lots more practices! Our game's next week, and don't let those Slytherins get you down!" James' eyes glinted evilly, "Kay, hit the showers!"

"Do we HAVE to take a shower?" Amaya said to Kristen as they walked back to the change rooms. Kristen gave Amaya a look. Amaya rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, you know. Why can't we have a Japanese hot spring bath?"

"A what?" Kristen was seriously confused now.

"You know hot springs right?" Amaya said and Kristen nodded, "Well, in Japan they actually take their baths there. It's supposed to be cleansing and soothing. Something we need right now, actually."

Kristen was impressed, "Wow, that sounds cool! …Hey, why don't we do that?" She smiled, almost evilly.

"A hot spring bath? Where?"

"In the Room of Requirement!"

***

Rosette's POV

The bubbling water felt good against Rosette's aching back and legs. Being clumsy wasn't all fun and games! Being in close proximity with the ground all the time was back-breaking work.

Rosette felt all the stress and tension in her body float away with the bubbles, "Amaya you have no idea how much I love you right now!"

"I know, I know," she giggled back. Relaxing was something Amaya was very good at.

"I'm loving this! It totally clears my head! I can actually think on my night off!" Kaylie squealed with excitement.

"So, girlies, what shall we do to those boys, then?" Kristen said, sliding a bit more down into the water so it touched her chin.

"Let's think," Amaya said, "This is going to be good!"

Bursting into laughter, the four girls started plotting, the bubbles and hot water soothing them.

***

James' POV

"Where'd the girls go?" Will asked, turning to James. They were walking up the lawns to Hogwarts after hanging back after practice.

"Kristen said they were going to be in the room of requirement for some reason," James replied, perplexed, "She didn't say why though…."

"Too busy snogging, were you mate?" Will teased.

"Shut up!"

"So you were then?"

"Okay, maybe we were what does that have to do with you, eh?"

"Absolutely nothing. I just wanted you to say it out loud."

"You're extremely witty, you know that?"

"Why, yes, yes I do."

"Oh shut up! Let's go find the girls!"

"So you can snog some more?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Dontcha love boys?**

**Ahah, okay so. REVIEW TIME! :) I loooooove looove loove to hear from you guys!**

**xoxo;**


	8. Perverted Thoughts With Conseqences

**Author's Note:**

**Hola FanFiction world! It's a good day. =)**

**New chapter.  
New book.  
Beautiful weather.**

**I'm loving it!**

**So, anyway, this chapter is a bit special. It was written by my awesome-tastic-much-more-talented-than-me bestie friend, **_**xXInuAnimePrincessXx**_**! Check out her stuff! That means this chapter will probably be a lot better. xD**

**Enough of my babbling! (Babbling bumbling band of baboons! xD) I really hope you guys like this chapter. We've worked so hard on this concept and how to put it together.**

**Enjoy!  
xoxo;**

* * *

Corrupted Love – Chapter 8 – Perverted Thoughts (With Consequences)

James' POV

"Snog."

"Shut up."

"Snog."

"Shut up."

"Snog."

"Shuuuut uuuppppppppp!"

"Snog."

"SHUT THE HEEEEEEELLLLLLLL UP WILLIAM PETERS!" James burst out, a little too loudly. The third years passing them in the hallway scurried along slightly faster now, eager to get away from them, "Yes, I love snogging, now, will you please, for the love of Merlin's beard, shut up already?!"

"I just really like the word...," said Will, giving James an innocent smile. They rounded the corner and saw the bare expanse of wall that the Room of Requirement was hidden within. Before James could retort, he heard the sound of light foot falls, and motioned for William to be quiet and stay close to the cold, stone wall.

"Where do you think they went?" asked a familiar voice, full of not-quite-so-innocent curiosity.

"Hmmm... I'm not quite sure, but they still seemed pretty pissed from that whole casserole thing. I don't blame them, what a freaking waste of food," Yes, that voice was definitely familiar... Was it Riku, perhaps? That would only mean that Albus would have to be alongside him. Those two were inseparable, and James was starting to worry a bit, maybe he would start have to setting his brother up with those of the male gender....

"They were at practice, that's for sure," laughed another disembodied voice, which had to belong to Seth.

With that the three boys rounded the corner and met with the older two.

"Hey guys...what're you doing here?"

"Huh? We're just looking for the girls," answered Riku , non-chalantly shrugging his shoulders.  
William smirked mentally. Now he definitely had proof that the young Asian boy liked one of the girls, just who, however, he wasn't quite sure.

"Yeah, we were a bit worried too. They seemed to disappear after Quidditch..." James continued.

Albus grinned, "They still had quite a bit of casserole stuck in their hair, after all. That could only mean-"

"SHOWERS!" The boys' faces all split into identical smirks which could mean other than the formation of perverted thoughts in there none-too-large brains.

"I doubt they would go to just any normal bathroom..."

"Prefects?" questioned Will, only to get a head shake from Seth.

"Already checked."

"Yeah, we've pretty much checked EVERYWHERE," said Riku, his head drooping sadly.

They all glanced at the bare stretch of wall in front of them, adorned solely by a tapestry of a rather foul-looking troll donned in a frilly, pink tutu who seemed to be examining the large booger he had just excavated out of his vomit-green, lump of a nose.

"So this is the only place, then?" asked James, trying to form a plan that could possibly work," There's no way that we're not gunna get caught..."

With this, Albus' smile widened, and he pulled out something from the confines of his robes. An ancient family heirloom made out of silvery material which resembled woven-water.

"EXCELLENT!"

They all confronted the cold stone which made up the many corridors of Hogwarts.

"So, what do we wish for then?"

"Probably just … oh I don't know," Will looked around, "How about: _I need to know the place Amaya, Kristen, Kaylie and Rosette are_?"

"Sounds good," James closed his eyes, and walked by the door three times, repeating it.

_I need to know the place Amaya, Kristen, Kaylie and Rosette are._

_I need to know the place Amaya, Kristen, Kaylie and Rosette are._

_I need to know the place Amaya, Kristen, Kaylie and Rosette are._

When he opened his startling-emerald eyes, he turned to the wall – which wasn't just a wall anymore. The huge wooden door that opened to the Room of Requirement now stood before them.

"Think they left it unlocked?" Seth turned to James, not sure of whether to open it or not, and probably trying to think of how much pain they would be in if they were found.

"I don't know… We'll just have to find out," with that, James reached out, grasped the cold metal of the doorknob and turned it cautiously. To their surprise, the heavy door opened easily, letting them inside. But before one of them could say anything more, a puff of steam flew out the door, scorching their faces.

"What the…?" Will said leaning in the doorway, peering around the room the girls were in.

Once the heavy, thick fog of water vapour cleared a bit, he could see what Will was so astounded about. James had never seen anything like it, but he was also left speechless for a moment. The room they had stepped into was transformed completely into something he had only seen in photos. It was a Japanese hot spring.

A pathway of rocks led into the foamy water, the steam rolling off of it. At James' left, he could see bamboo screens, hiding something away. He concluded that they were probably just shower areas, for they were teeming with piles and piles of fluffy white towels. The walls had various sunsets painted on them with detail so extreme, he had to press his hand up against the wall to make sure it wasn't real. To add to the relaxing atmospheres, thousands of candles were present, either resting on rocks, floating in the inviting water, or merely lounging in mid air. They burned happily giving off a light aroma of vanilla.  
Through the haze of steam and candles, James made out four dark figures in front of him, lounging in the water. Two seemed to be splashing each other happily, while another was brushing her long hair. The last was just wallowing in the water, eyes probably closed from what James could see, relaxed.

And they were all naked.

Well, from what James could see anyway. And it wasn't much. THIS was his chance to see Kristen …well, you know. He ducked under the cloak and they all crept up to a conveniently placed thatch of bushes nearer to the water where they all watched with bated breath.

This wasn't a chance he was going to pass it up.

***

Kristen's POV

"ROSETTE! I'M SOO GOING TO GET YOU!" Kristen squealed as she dragged her arm through the comforting water, knocking aside a floating candle and several water lilies. Rosette squealed and waded sideways to avoid the cascade of water.

"NO WAAAY!" And she splashed back. The splashing fight only lasted a couple minutes because, well, Amaya was TRYING to relax and read her manga. (Eye roll.)

"This is great Amaya! You've got a good sense for this Japanese stuff!" Kaylie said as she brushed her long black hair with a beautiful jade comb.

"No problem," Amaya sighed, turning the page.

Kristen heard a rustling in the grass behind her, and turned around swiftly. Nothing.

"I must be hearing things…," she said.

"Relax then!" Amaya encouraged.

"I guess you're right," Kristen glanced around once more, just to be sure, before she turned back and leaned against the side of the rocky outcrop full of water.

"Of course."

Kristen closed her eyes, and fixed the towel around her body. It covered her entire figure, but wasn't visible above the water (to like, say, some prying perverted boys eyes…who knows?). She sighed and attempted to clear her mind – only to get a song stuck in her head. Ahhh…this water was nice.

***

William's POV

"This isn't working! But I've got another idea." James whispered to him from under the invisibility cloak in their place just off the side of the water. He was obviously trying to be the perverted pig that he was. He wanted to get closer. Much closer. He dragged the other three boys after him and they all tip-toed to a high-grassed area by which the air was clearer.

But not William, no. He was not some common pig who would sneak into a girl's bath and watch them bathe from under an invisibility cloak! He wasn't like that at all. Instead, he settled for a powerful disillusionment charm which he really had a knack for.

The boys inched closer and closer to the edge of the water, soon to be right behind the last layer of grass. The figures were now in much sharper focus, easily distinguished.

Rosette was sitting in the middle of the pool of warm water, splashing around and enjoying it. Kaylie was on the far side, brushing her straight hair almost absent-mindedly. Kristen was sitting right beneath where the boys were hiding, eyes closed, but she seemed a little tense – like she knew we were there. It didn't surprise Will, but it obviously James had completely missed it, entranced in his plan.

The girl Will was looking for, though, was lounging off to the side, just a bit farther than Kaylie. Amaya looked beautiful, and completely in her element. Japanese stuff was her thing, and Will knew she had organized this. Her dampened hair fell down around her face perfectly, a frame for her lovely brown eyes. All Will wanted to do right now was be with her.

But …there was that little problem that he wasn't supposed to even BE there.

Oh well, he settled on watching her as she sat there peacefully in the water, reading a volume of her never-ending manga series.

***

Seth's POV

Dammit, why do I have to be such an idiot! Seth internally cursed himself as he gazed upon the raven-haired beauty resting in the steaming water. Memories played inside his head like a film, the cold dark hallway... the confession....the warm feeling of Kaylie's soft lips upon his....her simple demand for him to choose. Seth looked around for a nearby surface to slam his head upon but made a decision for the best and remained in his place. Kaylie had asked him to make a decision, her or Rose. Of course the answer was clear, Kaylie was the girl for him, she always was, and nothign could change this. However, his pride would not allow him to simply drop Rose, he was not some cold-hearted bastard liek Scorpius...

His warm-heart had lead to his down-fall, and all he could do now was stand here behind the grass, as dignified as one can possibly be when crouching under a small cloack with three other teenage boys.

***

No One's POV 

"OUCH DAMMIT SETH! THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

All four of the girl's heads whipped around, looking for a source of the noise.

"What the...." asked Rosette, inching nearer towards the other three girls. " Did you guys hear that?"

Amaya nodded and her eyes narrowed like a cat's, "Mhmm."

Albus' heart thundered in his chest as he stood behind his foolish brother, a hand clamped upon his overly-used mouth. They stayed this way for several minutes as they waited for the girls to relax once more. Kaylie shrugged her bare shoulders and placed down her comb, lowering herself deeper into the sweet-smelling water. Soon they all followed her example and returned to their previous activities.

James drew in a deep breath as his brother removed his hand from his face, and turned to give Seth a dirty glare. Albus shrugged and stepped back to his original position, only to land on Riku's foot.

This resulted in a loud curse in Japanese, and an attempt to punch Albus' in the back of the head.

However, this attempt was in vain, for his punch landed instead, on Seth's cheek. This small "mistake" escalated into a full-out squabble, which resulted in James being shoved out from under the invisibility cloak and into the long grass.

All five boys froze immediately, realizing their predicament.

"Oh shit..." whispered William, from his disillusioned state behind the other boys.

James laughed nervously as a pair of bare, slender legs appeared in front of his greedy emerald eyes. He gulped as he urged his brilliant orbs upward. They roamed over the wet towel which was – unfortunately – draped across the body attached to the legs, and eventually stopped to meet with a pair of furious brown eyes. He gulped again.

"JAMES. SIRIUS. POTTER. I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S BAGGIEST Y-FRONTS THAT TODAY IS THE DAY THAT YOU DIE!" Kristen whipped out her wand, fury radiating from every pore in her body.

The other four boys made a sprint for it, not caring anymore about the invisibility cloak which trailed behind them uselessly. The room of requirement now felt like a labyrinth as they attempted to create a larger distance between them and James' desperate cries for his mother. William looked behind him to check that no one was following, but then realized that this was a mistake. A _huge _mistake. As soon as his icy depths left the path in front of him, his broad shoulders came into contact with something, or rather...someone.

Although he was quite strong, this unexpected blow threw the handsome teenager off balance, and he fell backwards into the younger boys behind him. His disillusionment charm dispelled within seconds, and all that was left in front of the fuming girls was a pile of terrified boys.

The boys looked up in terror, their eyes passing over the faces of the four girls in front of them. Satan would've bolted away, weeping like a little child.

***

"PLEASEEEEE, HAVE MERRCYYYYYY!!!!" yelled Riku dramatically, receiving a sharp smack in the head from Amaya.

"Shut up baka, before I ensure that you shall never be able to call yourself a man ever again," her icy voice could've frozen the sun. Her young Japanese friend closed his mouth immediately, knowing that Amaya did NOT make empty threats.

She smiled smugly, "That's better!" and with that she gave a pat to the series of knots in the ropes which were tied snugly against the five wizards.

"Guys.... this is a bit harsh!" said Rosette, fumbling with the numerous wands in her hands - all confiscated from the boys, of course.

She received looks from everyone, even Kaylie, which clearly stated that they would not hesitate to add her to their group of "prisoners".

They were back at the edge of the steaming pool, now fully clothed. After the capture, and severe beating of their fellow classmates, Kristen and Amaya's evil plan was underway.

"Ready?" asked Kristen, from her post opposite from Amaya and in front of her severely bruised boyfriend.

"Like never before!"

And all the girls – minus Rosette who refused to help – huffed and puffed, eventually succeeding to heave the group of teens into the pleasant water. The boys looked ridiculous already, and the plan was only in its early stages. Amaya grinned. Oh, how they were going to ever regret being such stupid little hentai's. (Look it up.)

"GUYYSS! C'MON! DON'T DO THIS TO US!" cried Albus, giving Rosette a puppy-dog face. His crush merely "hmf-ed" and looked away.

Kaylie's dark eyes glinted as she and her three friends lifted their wands and all called out together:  
"ACCIO CLOTHES!"

With a splash, the boys' uniforms soared out of the steaming water and landed in a satisfied and soggy heap at their feet. All five "men" shuddered in discomfort from the sudden contact of the warm water, and the feeling of being so exposed and vulnerable.

Kristen gave them all a full-blown grin, "Have fun getting back to the common room, boys. That is, if you don't boil alive while trying to escape from those ropes."

All the girls – including Rosette – waved merrily and disappeared through the door which had materialized on one of the bamboo screens, taking the wizards' clothes, wands and dignity with them.

***

"PSST!! Trevor!" called Rosette from beside the common room fire, "OI! TREEVOOOORR!"

The boy in question turned around to face the group of madly-cackling girls. A feeling of deep concern welled up inside of him, but he shrugged it off as he moved towards them.

Amaya pressed a magically enhanced camera into his hands and proceeded to explain the plan to him. His mouth widened into a grin as he complied and set off towards the portrait hole.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There's still more to this adventure. Man, that was such a long chapter. I'll try to get chapter 9 up ASAP.**

**And by the way.**

**WE FINALLY GRADUATED!  
Shout-outs to OLOL's graduating class of 'o9! I've had a rockin' ten years, and more to come in HIGH SCHOOL! *dramatic music* See you guys there!**

**Which means that I'll be able to write A LOT more! I'm so excited for this summer. And now, you should be off reviewing! You see that big green button right under here? Yeah. That's for YOU to click! ******

**Lots of love!  
xoxo;**


	9. Humiliation With A Sprinkle Of Broken

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 9! Finally! Geez, it's been for-freaken-ever, hasn't it? I'm reeeaaaaally sorry guys! I've been busier than expected. *shakes head in shame*  
The first part of this chapter is written by, again, **_**xXInuAnimePrincessXx**__**.**_** You can tell, obviously. She's better than me. xD  
So, re-cap.  
Disclaimer: *says through clenched teeth* I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. (Must they make us remember?)  
*sigh*  
BUT!  
I do own all the original characters. Yay me! =]  
Thanks to all who reviewed, even if they aren't great. They build me as an author – anonymous or not. X]  
Here we go, chapter 9!**

* * *

Corrupted Love – Chapter 9 – Humiliation With A Sprinkle Of Broken Hearts

Boys' POV

"IT'S FREAKING COLD NOW," chattered William, his bare feet slapping against the cold floor of the corridor. All five boys were creeping along the fairly-deserted halls, attempting to get to a safe place. After being stranded in the water of the hot spring, they all worked furiously to rid themselves of the ropes - and _damn_, could those girls tie knots. And now they had been reduced to lurking around the secret passages, waiting for the coast to be clear.

The teenagers waddled out from behind the tapestry, all in a similar crouched position, trying to hide their naked-ness with their hands.

"BOYS!" came a very familiar screechy bellow, and they gulped, turning around ever-so slightly.

"Ah...hi Professor McGonagall..."

The professor in question had a look of horror on her face, telling them all clearly that she was most-definitely scarred for life. One of her hands came up to make contact with her forehead which she slowly shook in shame.

"I have NO idea what you boys did - and you probably _deserve_ this punishment- but I _implore _you to _please _return to your dormitories before any more mental damage is done to any of the staff, or the students." She turned and stalked off the way she came from, visibly shuddering.

None of the boys heard the furious clicking of a camera from behind them.

***

No One's POV

The next day, the girls already had permanent grins glued to their faces as they were met with the sight of the boy's bare bottoms everywhere they looked. They were all sprawled across the elegant carpets of the common room, their stomachs sore from laughing, when the boys descended from their own dormitories, their faces set into scowls.

"I never knew you had such a nice ass, Potter" Kristen called.

All five heads shot up instantaneously, their eyes wide with horror identical to that of the night before.

James ran outside the portrait hole, and the others soon followed as they heard the miserable howls of their classmate as his eyes fell upon the millions of pictures posted on every available surface.

The girls burst into yet another round of laughter.

Through her laughter, Rosette attempted at saying, "Best. (laugh) Plan. (deep breath) Ever."

Amaya, Kristen and Kaylie stopped laughing, then, looking at Rosette.

"Hell that WAS the best plan ever!" Kaylie said, smacking Amaya on the back. (She was unceremoniously smacked _back_.)

"It could have been better…." Began Kristen, only to start laughing again, "I'm sorry, I couldn't say that with a straight face!" And the rounds of laughter came again.

And never stopped.

All. Day. Long.

***

Albus' POV

From their place in the fall-touched bushes, Albus and Seth crouched unnoticed to their fellow classmates. Today had been one of the most humiliating days of the young boys' lives. They were much too afraid of the girls they fancied now, and probably wouldn't speak to them for another week or so.

Albus couldn't help thinking that he couldn't be able not to talk to Rosette that long. …And then Albus mentally kicked himself. Obviously, his legs, sleepy from the night before, misunderstood and rocketed up to make contact with his bottom. Over, and over, and over.

Seth gave him a look clearly saying, "mental institution, anyone?"

"Sorry," Albus said, his cheeks growing pink.

Seth smiled his knowing smile, "You were thinking about her weren't you?" he said gently.

"No, I wasn't."

"Albus, you gotta tell Rosette how you feel! If you don't I'm pretty sure Riku might move in," Albus raised his eyebrows at his idiotic friend. "Hey, just saying!" Seth raised his arms in the air in mock-defeat.

"It's …not like that Seth," Albus picked some grass.

It was Seth's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Then how IS it? Al, she likes you. You're just too chicken to ask her!"

"Seth! Ugh, look: Rosette isn't like that, okay? She's sweet, innocent and kind. She couldn't care less about guys unless they were in an anime or something! She… She doesn't date! That's not her at all!" Al looked up at Seth, pleading.

Seth looked at his friend sadly, "You know, maybe it's not Rosette that's stopping you."

"Then what is? The Minister of Magic?"

"Obviously, Al, it's YOU!" Seth sighed, exasperated. "You just can't see it. You know what you should do?" Albus shook his head. "You need to talk to one of the girls. Maybe they could help you?"

Albus considered it, but he liked the prospects. He could possibly find out a lot about Rosette from her friends. But would they let him in? And which girl? Kaylie, Kristen or Amaya?

"So, which girl? Kaylie?" Al said, thinking aloud.

"NO." Seth blurted, a little too quickly.

Albus laughed as he remembered his friends' untimely crush. "Amaya?"

"Are you shitting me?" Amaya's violent-ness and laziness made her possibly the worst candidate.

"So, Kristen then?"

Seth thought about it, "Yeah, why not? She's kind of helpful… in a way. But she'll listen, and she gets excited when she finds out one of us likes one of her friends. She might not keep the secret though…." He trailed off.

"Yes, she will. I will beg and grovel, possibly going onto my knees for her!"

"You will WHAT?!" Seth laughed, "Oh man, where's your brother, we gotta tell him that you would go onto your knees for his girlfriend!"

"SETH! FOCUS!"

"Heck no, I'm going to find your brother!" Seth got up out of the bush and started running, laughing histerically.

"Seth! We're HIDING! Set-" but he was already gone. "Dammit!" And with that, Albus went off to find Seth before he found his brother. Now _there_ was someone to be afraid of.

***

A few hours later, (after Seth had found James and told him everything. Let's just say Albus had a couple bruises and James got a very good laugh out of that one) the two boys finally found Kristen, but she, obviously, she was with Kaylie, Amaya, Rosette and Rose. They were in the library doing last-minute homework. Occasionally, someone would come by and congratulate them on a job-well-done from last night.

Al glanced over at Seth. He could feel the awkwardness of the situation (ex-girlfriend and crush; same room!) starting to seep in, so he said, "Seth, why don't you wait here?"

"Thank gosh!" Seth sighed heavily, stopping in his tracks. Al continued on, finally grabbing the only available seat (next to Rosette, ugh!).

The girls looked up at him, all with identical raised-eyebrows looks. Albus was conscious that Rosette was smiling-slash-blushing at him, but he was here for business. He gave her a half-smile, then blurted out, "Kristen?"

Kristen, taken-aback, answered, "Yeah, Al?"

"_Canwetalk_?" Albus was nervous. His words came out slurred. He inwardly cursed his gentle, scaredy-cat nature.

"Umm…." Her brown eyes glanced over at Rosette, and then landed back on him, "Sure?" She got up, and so Albus took this as his queue to get us, also. Only, his robe caught on Rosette's chair and she had to help him get lose. (Funny, Rosette had to help Albus "get lose"…)

Finally, a furiously blushing Albus led a thoroughly confused Kristen back to where Seth was, between the bookshelves. Kristen laid a hand on her hip, leaning to one foot, "What?"

Albus just gave Seth a look clearly saying "explain".

***

Rosette's POV

What had _that_ been about, then?

Albus came over to their table, clearly looking at her. At Rosette.

But he asked for Kristen?

What the heck?!

Rosette's mind was bouncing around, confused and annoyed. But it was Kaylie who voiced the question first, "What the hell was that about?!"

Amaya had sat there for a moment frozen. "You don't think…?"

Rosette's heart lurched, her stomach churned. He couldn't!

"No way. She's his brother's girlfriend! He wouldn't do that to either of them."

It took a moment for Rosette to realize she had just said that.

And angrily.

"Rosette, are you okay?" Rose said gently, concerned.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to go see Professor Lestrange about the Charms paper. Meet you at lunch, then. Bye."

Rosette blinked back tears as she gathered her textbooks and tore out of the library, clearly hearing the girls' whispers of, "Just leave her." "Professor Lestrange? Charms? Has she lost it?" "No, she's just in love…"

***

Albus' POV

"Yeah, I'll totally do it," Kristen said simply, a smile on her lips. They were walking back out from behind the bookshelves.

"Thank you SO much, Kristen! You're the best!" Albus was so happy, he hugged her.

"I know," Kristen laughed, "But I have to get back to my homework, kay? Talk about this at lunch!" She waved as she left and went to sit back with the other girls.

But Rosette wasn't there.

"Uhh… Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Rosette?"

"Oh… SHIT!" Seth looked at his friend with wide eyes. That was what Al was afraid of.

He bolted it out of the library, Seth following, not hearing Madame Pince's calls of "Hey! You miscreants!" He needed to get to Rosette.

Outside, he skidded to a halt. Rosette was there, a single tear rolling down her porcelain cheek. She glanced up from looking at her shoes, saw that it was Albus (not even noticing Seth) and walked away.

Albus thought he heard a small sob.

FACK!

"ROSETTE!"

But her retreating figure was enough to shatter his heart with an arrow of guilt.

"Well that didn't go very well did it?" Seth said, obliviously.

"Seth. Shut up."

"Shutting."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!  
Yeah, I'm a dork. xD  
Anyone catch that Twilight referance? ;)****  
Keep them reviews coming. I like those. =D  
xoxo;**


	10. In Love

**Author's Note:**

**Buon giorno!**

**That means good morning in Italian …even if it IS 10:30 pm. (:**

**So, anyway. Chapter 10! Finally here, guys! It's been about a year. If I ever one day get to create my own series of books, don't count on them anytime soon. Maybe I should start now… Or maybe I could hire someone to slap me whenever I wasn't writing! Yeah! Sounds great. xD**

**Here it is. (:**

* * *

Corrupted Love – Chapter 10 – In Love

Kristen's POV

"Kristen?"

Kristen glanced up from her Potions essay to find that the others were staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Uhh… what's up?"

From the look Kaylie gave her, you'd think she might've robbed Gringotts. "Noticed anything yet?" she said, glancing pointedly to the empty seat beside her. Kristen's brow furrowed. The girls were mad at her because there was an empty seat?

Oh.

Oh…

OHHHHHHHHH!!

"CRAP!" was all that Kristen said, as it dawned on her. It was worse than robbing Gringotts.

That had been Rosette's place. But, she wasn't there.

"Where's Rosette?" asked Kristen, wide-eyed with surprise.

"We have no idea," said Kaylie, absently. She narrowed her eyes and asked, "What was that about, Kris?"

Kristen blinked. Albus had specifically said not to tell anyone – nobody. Only she, Seth and himself were to know about their little "agreement" for Kristen to teach Albus all he needed to know to catch Rosette's heart. What was she going to tell the girls?

"I… I, honestly, can't tell you the whole truth," Kristen looked them in the eye, "but I can tell you that he is not in love with me, whatsoever. He would never do that to James and you know it. And remember, we've been best friends since we were born, with our families being so close and all. He tells me everything."

The sounds of the bustling library filled the pause. Pages turned, books were noisily dropped, and Madame Pince scolded the defacers of a rare book at her desk. Kristen felt guilt like no tomorrow. Her best friend thought her crush liked Kristen instead of her; her other best friends believed it; James was no doubly going to find out sooner or later and that would only bring along more problems. But most of all Kristen wanted to yell out the truth, to smack Rosette across the head and tell her how stupid she's being. Albus loved her, she loved him; it was perfect. Albus didn't even need her help! But now, she was stuck with the cleaning up. For now, she'd work on her friends' trust.

"Guys, you know I love you, but I can't break a promise, right?" she attempted pleading.

"I guess we wouldn't want you to. But Kris, tell Albus next time, not to be so tackless," Amaya rolled her eyes and smiled in spite of the events.

Kristen didn't smile back, "Oh, I sure will." She collected her books, quills and bags and made to leave, only to hear footsteps behind her. She turned and found the other girls following.

"We want to help," Rose said simply.

And Kristen beamed.

***

It took them an hour, but finally, they found Rosette at the lake's edge. She was chucking rocks into the water, the ripples piercing the calmness. Kristen heard Kaylie sigh with relief. (Obviously she had been overacting a tad bit. Or a lot. Depends how you look at it.)

Amaya turned to Kristen. "Maybe you should go first… alone."

Kristen looked out over the top of the bushes, where they were hiding, to glance at Rosette. She was slumped on an oversized rock now, shaking with what might have been crying. Her figure broke Kristen's heart into a million pieces. How could she have been so naïve to not expect Rosette to be heartbroken? "Yeah. I'll do it."

She got up, and quietly as she could, walked over the slippery rocks to Rosette. She sat down next to Rosette on the rock, looking straight ahead.

"K-Kris?"

Kristen looked up at her face. Her brown eyes were shining with tears that had been shed. Her cheeks were red were she had probably whipped her tears numerous times and her hear was frizzing because of the humidity in the fall air around the lake.

"Rosette," Kristen put and arm around her, as she began to cry again, "Hey, don't cry! Why are you crying?"

"I don't know! I just …don't." Her voice broke.

Kristen squeezed harder. "Okay, stupid question. Look, Set, let's get this straight, alright?" She looked up to meet Kristen's hard gaze. "Al doesn't like me! We've been best friends since we were in diapers, he tells me everything. You know that!"

"Then why Kris? Why won't he love me?" Rosette almost-wailed.

"Set, you stupid idiot! HE LOVES YOU! He always has. Now, you need to stop wallowing in your self-pity because there is nothing to self-pity about! If you had to self-pity about something then go look in a mirror!"

Rosette raised her eyebrows at her, "Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding! You'd probably just break it anyway." Kristen winked.

"Oh, shut up!" Rosette started laughing. Kristen laughed along glad that she could finally see her friend happy. "Kris?" she asked, her laughter subsiding, "He does, though? He likes me?"

The look in Rosette's eyes made Kristen laugh even harder. "You're surprised?! Geez, open your eyes chick! He's so in love with you, and you don't even see it! And what's besides the point is that you couldn't see that you loved him too! Ugh, you people make me so damn irritated!"

Rosette giggles happily, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "Thanks Kris."

"Hey, I try."

"Are the others …uhm… where are they?" Rosette looked around.

Kristen suddenly remembered. The others. Oops. "They were having a lot of fun bagging on me… yeaahh… Let's go."

So, then they left the rock on the edge of the lake and made their way over to Amaya and Kaylie. Kristen glanced at Rosette with the corner of her eye and saw that she was still smiling and that there was a twinkle in her eye that hadn't been there before. Kristen smiled to herself. _Finally_, she thought, _one less clueless person in the world. Now, to get Al to ask her out._

Kaylie ran up to Rosette and hugged her violently, shaking her and asking her frantically if she was okay. All Rosette did was whimper.

"Oh, sorry, Set!"

"S'okay," she answered, stepping away from her and smoothing her robes out.

Amaya came up to Rosette and smacked her in the back of the head, with a very loud "OW!" from her.

"Well, you never should have overreacted! You baka*!"

Rosette just made the puppy eyes at her and pouted. "Shut up!"

"Can we just go back to the common room? There's been so much drama. My head kills!" complained Kaylie.

"You guys go ahead. I think I'll go for a fly," Kristen said, turning to the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm coming. I finished my homework anyway," agreed Amaya.

Kristen nodded. "Where's Rose go?"

"She went in to find Seth," Kaylie said bitterly.

"A bit hostile there, Kaylie?"

"Well the girl stole Seth!"

"Technically, you stole him from her…."

"Details!" she threw her hair over her shoulder. "Now, if I'm going to stand here and be insulted, I might as well just go. Come on Set, let's go up to the common room."

The four girls laughed and hugged goodbye, Amaya and Kristen making way to the pitch, meanwhile Kaylie and Rosette going in the direction of the castle.

"So, Kristen, if Albus didn't proclaim his untimely and unwavering love for you over the years, then what did he say?" asked Amaya.

"He proclaimed his very timely and unwavering love for Rosette over the years."

"Oh. Nothing new then, huh?"

"Definitely not," Kristen laughed. "I hate it when two people are in-freaking-love and don't realize it!"

All of a sudden, something – no some_one_ grabbed Amaya by the waist and tackled her to the ground.

Kristen, having pretty good reflexes (and quite enough experience with two older brothers and one older sister) turned, whipped out her wand and sent a jinx at the figure advancing on her. It didn't help that she lost her footing, slipped and the jinx flew wide.

The figure collided with her, right in the gut and they both tumbled onto the grass right outside the Quidditch pitch.

"POTTER!" Kristen screamed, pushing the black-haired, hazel-eyed boy off of her. "WHAT THE HELL!"

James propped his (oh-so-air-filled) head on his arm. "Hi."

"UGH!" Kristen got up (with no help from Mr. Fabulous over there, for your information). "Tell me again, why I'm going out with you?"

"Because I'm hot, smart, one hell of a Quidditch player, funny and hot."

"Ahah, not funny."

"Actually, for people who are not you, that'd seem quite charming. Most girls would even give me a kiss!" James blinked for effect.

"Well, then pucker up, princess." Kristen grabbed James by the shirt –

And pushed him right back down to the ground.

"Goodbye, Potter."

"DILUCIANO! OI, WAIT!"

Kristen rolled her eyes, went over to where Amaya was yelling at Will (who had tackled her to the ground), put her arm through Amaya's, and led her away over to the pitch.

Amaya sighed. "So all that bullshit about being in love and not knowing it, before; that was directed to me wasn't it?"

Kristen raised her eyebrows. "Actually, no… BUT AMAYA! WHAT?!" Kristen let go of her and instead grabbed her by her shoulders, "YOU'RE FINALLY ADDMITTING THAT YOU LO-"

"SHUT UP!" Amaya interrupted. "No, I wasn't. Gawd, let's just go, okay?" She pulled away from Kristen's grasp and kept walking. Kristen glanced back to find Will helping James up and them walking in our direction.

"Yeah, well, don't look now, but William is watching you!" Kristen told her retreating figure.

"WHAT?" Amaya sped around, glancing around frantically, her face all red.

"Nope," Kristen laughed, "But you just proved my point."

"Kristen DiLuciano, one day, I will find a way to kill you!"

"Who's trying to kill my girlfriend now? She has so many enemies here at Hogwarts its surprising she isn't dead yet." James sauntered up to Kristen and took her hand, smirking at her. Will stood awkwardly next to Amaya (GOOD!) and kept glancing at her every five seconds.

"Oh I feel the love." Kristen rolled her eyes. "We were just discussing…" she looked to Amaya.

"The last Quidditch game. Kristen tried to take credit for one goal that happened to be mine. That's all." Amaya was beat red in the face.

"Yup," was all that Kristen said.

For the rest of the night, it was shameless flirting and Quidditch playing. If you're wondering, the girls won against the boys in a two-on-two game. Amaya had gone up to the castle for dinner and Will had gone to follow her. So, Kristen and James were left to clean up the pitch.

Well, _Kristen_ was cleaning_. James_ was flying around trying to catch the snitch he had accidentally let out when he had gone to put the quaffle back in.

When Kristen had finished putting the good school brooms back in the shed, she came outside to find James glancing around still looking for the snitch.

"I thought you were supposed to be _good _at this!" yelled Kristen up to him.

"Oh shut up DiLuciano! You think you can do better?" he yelled back, still looking around.

"You might want to try right under your prissy little ass, Potter," Kristen pointed to the air right underneath James where the snitch was hovering. In a flash, James dove and caught it up, landing right next to Kristen smoothly.

"And what a nice ass it is," James winked.

"Come on, Potter. I want to go to damn dinner!" Kristen rolled her eyes as she followed James into the change rooms where the box with the Quidditch balls (HAHA!) were. He put the snitch back in and put the box back.

"Funny. This is a box full of balls," James laughed. Kristen laughed too, because that's what you did when you found that your boyfriend was thinking the same thing as you.

James swung an arm around her, still laughing and led her out of the change rooms, onto the quidditch pitch.

"You know, Potter, you're pretty cool," Kristen said, smiling up at him. Her heart was fluttering pleasantly.

"Well there's the understatement of the year!"

"Way to ruin the only moment you get of me complimenting you!"

"And here's how you get that moment back." He kissed her lightly on the lips, and she kissed back.

She pulled back –

And elbowed him in the gut.

"AND THAT'S HOW YOU RUIN IT AGAIN!" Kristen yelled as she ran off in the castle's direction, laughing hysterically. But James caught up, grabbed her around the waist and tickled her.

"DiLuciano, you're going down!"

This was Kristen's definition of perfect.

* * *

_*** baka meaning stupid in Japanese; courtesy of the original Amaya herself, Stefany. (:**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright guys! You know what to do!  
Criticism? Review! (:**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. GoodBad News

**Okay, you're probably thinking: WHOA! Two chapters – one day? Who died?**

**Well, I've got some good-slash-bad news.**

**Bad news:**

**Looks like **_**Corrupted Love**_** is going to go though some very needed surgery. Like I mean, I'm literally dissecting it. I'm going to be leaving this version up in the meantime, while **_**CL**_** goes through some rehab, but my friends and I have decided, **_**CL**_** really needs it. Much of it will be different, the next time I post anything. Hopefully, that'll just make your job easier as a reader. Why?**

**Good news: **

**YOU GET A WHOLE NEW REVISED VERSION OF **_**CORRUPTED LOVE**_**! What's better than that? Soon, this story might actually make sense to you. I know: crazy.**

**Now, I'm sure many of you are disappointed.**

*****_**crowd boos**_*****

**I know, I know. But to make it up, you can add your own ideas into the reviews. **

*****_**crowd cheers**_*****

**Send over some ideas you have, and you could possibly see them in the revised version of **_**CL**_**. (With full credit, of course. xD) **

**Thanks for being awesome readers. Hopefully, we'll all pull through.**

**(Listen to me. I'm going on like this is the best piece of crap in the world. xD)**

**Bye **_**FOR NOW**_**!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
(I'm a dork…)**


End file.
